The Tutor's Apprentice and His Princess
by ChocolateRosePetals
Summary: AU. A long time ago a tragedy struck a well-known kingdom: the child princess disappeared, and her mother was slain. Back in the future, 16 year-old Ginny Weasley is approached by a strange green eyed man who tells her that the life she knows is false...
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

_**Summary: AU. A long time ago a tragedy struck a well-known kingdom: the child princess disappeared, and her mother was slain. Back in the future, 16 year-old Ginny Weasley is approached by a strange man who tells her that the life she knows is false... Suddenly she is whisked away to her real time where her life is in danger.**_

_**AN: I do not own Harry potter.**_

**_Yes this will be a time travel story,BUT there will be no traveling back to when Lord Voldemort was in school, or when the mauraders were in school. In fact this takes place in a Kingdom._**

Prologue

The annual Minor Ball was held on a late November night. The sky outside fully reached a stage of midnight blue along with twinkling stars in the cloudless air. Inside held kids from ages 16-17, and their meddling parents. The main goal of the ball was for parents to force their children into socializing with other teens of notable parentage.

Ginny Weasley stood at the elbow of her mother. She appeared to be bored, which she partly was, but inside her heart was racing. It was her first time at the ball and already guys were flocking around her. Of course her mother turned each one down; saying that they weren't worth her time.

Her ginger hair was swept up in an elegant chignon, with a gold flower tucked underneath her ear. She was dressed in a gold floor length gown, that modestly showed of her chest, and her brown eyes were alight with wonder.

"Hello Miss Weasley," said a cold bombastic voice. Ginny turned over her shoulder, making sure not to bump into her mum, and glared at the voice. It was none other than Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune.

His Blond hair was tied back in a ponytail which enhanced his pointy chin. Black Dress robes hung upon his frame, while underneath her wore more black.

"Malfoy," she responded trying to make her voice even icier than before. However this did not put Draco off. He tapped Molly's shoulder, and the short woman smiled with delight.

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy. How are your parents?" she cooed, looking straight into his gray eyes.

Draco smirked at Ginny before responding. "They are doing quite well. Do you mind if I dance with your lovely daughter."

Ginny shot her mother a look, but the matriarch nodded and shoved her daughter into him. With a tender tug Draco dragged the reluctant Weasley out to the floor. Ginny looked back to see her mother and someone else gush over the fact that Draco had chosen her.

A slow waltz drifted into her ears as they reached the dance floor. Draco grabbed her right hand and expertly placed her left upon his shoulder. They were off, and deeply admired by all parents.

Dancing was a favorite hobby of hers, but tonight she made sure to appear as if her skills were nonexistent.

"Am I hurting you feet?" asked Ginny innocently for the third time during the waltz. Draco winced as she stepped on his toes again. He smirked, Malfoys rarely smiled, and shook his head.

"No, but you dance like a troll in ballet shoes. No matter you soon will be taught. A proper Malfoy wife must be able to dance."

She stopped, but Malfoy pulled her back into step. "Who says I will marry you?" Her right toe aimed at her purser's foot, but it missed as Draco dipped her. Fellow minors clapped and continued back to their fun.

"Do you not see our mothers talking." he turned so Ginny was able to get a full view of Narcissa and Molly whispering quietly. "It seems like wedding bells to me."

The fiery red head was about to give Draco a piece of her mind, but was cut off by a distraction.

A Young Male fell through the main doors. He stood up and brushed himself off. He was dressed in dark pants with a white shirt, and green tie. Ginny was barely able to see the tie due to his emerald robes. His hair was as black as tar, and stuck up messily. She could feel herself blushing as she stared at his muscles, which were apparent through the material.

When the man finished brushing off non existent dirt he looked up and blushed at all the people staring at him. The youth walked over to the nearest girl and engaged in conversation. The girl looked very pleased, which caused Ginny to feel a bit of jealously.

"Riffraff," commented Draco and the continued to dance.

Over an hour had passed and the ball was winding down. Draco and Ginny were squished between their doting mothers. Suddenly the strange man walked up to Ginny, aplomb seemed to ooze out of him. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of his deep emerald eyes. They shone with worry in the dimming lights.

"May I talk to you in private?" he asked directly looking at Ginny. The way he made eye contact was nerving, and Ginny quickly changed her gaze to the floor. Draco and Molly were about to protest, but the Weasley stood up and offered her arm to the man. He grabbed it and whisked her off to a secluded corner out of sight from Draco.

"I apologize for not telling you my name. You may call me Harry." said Harry. Ginny liked how his voice was deep and sounded business-like.

"I am.."

Harry interrupted her, "Ginevra. Yes I know who you are." It was odd how he already knew her name. She tilted her head slightly, and Harry noticed it. "I asked that man over there." He pointed out in the distant where a flaming red head could be seen over the crowd.

"So stranger tell me about yourself." Harry shook his head. He looked around; when the coast was clear he placed a hand on her shoulder. Ginny didn't shrug it off for she liked how delicate he was.

"I need you come with me." he said after several seconds of silence.

Ginny was flattered, but not dumb. "Look I barely know you and you want me to go off with..."

"OI!" shouted Draco. He was gliding over to them. Ginny rolled her eyes and was going to tell Harry to ignore him when he spoke again.

"Yea yea, its bad to go off with strangers, but you do not belong here. This is not your time. Lets go." Her blood began to boil within. No way was she going to go off with some strange guy; no matter how cute he was.

Harry seemed to have read her mind, and, when a very angry Draco was only two feet away, his hand began to glow blue. Ginny looked around worriedly, but her world went dark as they disappeared.

Draco stared in disbelief. One moment some random guy had his hands on his women, and the next moment they were gone. Suddenly the whole room lurched, and everyone fell to the floor.

Draco looked at his hand. It was starting to fade. Everything around him was fading. Next the whole room began to shake violently. He nervously pulled out his wand, and started to shoot random curses, but nothing prevailed against the shaking.

"Where is my daughter?" shouted Mrs. Weasley. Draco jumped up, but it was impossible to keep his balance. Both fell to the floor.

"I do not know," was all he was able to say watching Molly's face fade into nothing. Everything went black, and then there was nothing.

_**I hoped you liked it! Next Chapter is where the story starts.**_

_**Please Review! And I also take positive/constructive anonymous reviews! =)**_


	2. Chapter 2 A Whole New World

_**Thank you to all who reviewed!:**_

_**The-Mixed-Up-Girl**_

_**Siri**_

_**filmyfurry**_

_**HisGoldenSnitch**_

_**Lennon's Girl**_

_**You Know Who**_

_**jjack0310**_

_**Nymphadora**_

_**Singerinthesilence**_

_**orange cotton candy**_

_**I will try to make chapters longer, but school is taking up my time too much**_

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter! I also changed several things to help the story out. Look for * to see what has been changed.**_

_** Updates will happen every one or two weeks on Saturdays. I apologize, but I am swamped with school.**_

Chapter two:

A Whole New World 

Harry hit the ground hard. Gripping the soft grass between his fingers he settled his spinning head. After a few minutes he stood up and rearranged the glasses upon his face. He began to look around for his companion when he was shoved unceremoniously into a nearby tree.

"You better start explaining!" whispered Ginny angrily, her brown eyes alight with fire. Harry turned with lithe movement and pinned her up against the same tree. Ginny, wide eyed, growled.

"Look there will be time for explanations, but now is not the time. Look around and tell me what you see," said Harry calmly. He released his hold, and Ginny massaged her sore shoulders.

She stepped away from Harry, and the tree, and did as told. A vast collection of tall limbs blocked her view as she looked at the Forrest surrounding her and the mysterious man.

"Look in the distance," whispered Harry in her ear. She jumped slightly to find him situated behind her; his hand lingered on her arm.

There was a small gap between two trees, and in the far distance stood an erect white castle. From where she stood the building gleamed in the bright sunlight. Ginny turned to Harry and their eyes met.

"We are in the realm ruled by King Tomas, he is a magnificent king," Ginny noted the spite in his voice, "and treats his servants well." There was a small ellipsis in the syntax of his words, but Ginny could not note what was missing.

Without any warning Harry stepped away, Ginny could still feel the warmth from his palm, and started to unclothe. Ginny blushed, but soon witnessed he was wearing clothes underneath. Under his formal attire stood semi-loose tights and a slight puffy white shirt. Harry adjusted his collar, and turned to Ginny; he was smirking at her blush.

"What you did no think I always wore those clothes?" he asked pointing to the bundle of items, "Now I brought you another outfit." He walked a few feet, and started to rummage inside a tree. He returned with something inside a bunch of loose paper. "Here go and change yonder there." Harry pointed to a spot heavily guarded with more trees.

Ginny took the items and left to the space provided. Her brow wrinkled at the tattered rags she was given, but it would look odd to walk into a palace in a gold dress. Well it would feel odd for she didn't know her place in this new time.

As far as dress goes, she was in a white blouse and brown floor length skirt; a small apron was also around her waist. Ginny abandoned her heels by tossing them into a deep hole. Her mind ran wild at the prospect of some creature enjoying the expensive shoes.

When she was done she shoved the expensive dress into a tree, and tied a bandanna, which Harry had provided, around her hair. Her hand briefly touched the stick of wood, through the skirt, that was latched upon her thigh.

"Are you done?" called Harry in a deep vibrato voice. Ginny blushed slightly for her mind replayed the scene of the night previous. How she melted at the sound of the richness in his voice.

Or was it the night previous? Could it still be the same day; she was new to the concept of time traveling.

Ginny trotted back over to Harry; when she arrived he offered an arm to her, which she gladly accepted. The pair began to travel through the forest until they reached open land. The landscape around was green grass, with the occasional animal roaming around. It was odd that there wasn't a village. Usually one was mentioned in fairy tale stories.

"Where is the village?" asked Ginny as they neared a gate. The black metal was connected to two tall white walls. The closer they got the more she was able to hear the sounds of mindless chatter.

"On the other side. This is the back way to the palace." Harry walked faster to the entrance; when he reached it he muttered foreign words and it opened with a loud squeak.

Harry disappeared inside, but Ginny took her time to step in. Once she did her eyes were flooded with action. There were younger children, who ran naked, clutched their mother's skirts; several mothers laughed as they hung up clothes upon a line while others whistled as they picked vegetables. Under a huge apple tree sat older children littered underneath the tree's shade. Their eyes were lit with humor as the talked in a drivel manner. The people were inside a small garden area with a greenhouse in the left corner; located next to the previously mentioned tree was a marble fountain; glistening blue water sprouted from the top and fell into a foamy pool.

It was the perfect picture of tranquility. The peaceful atmosphere flooded her soul with joy. Ginny felt the strong urge to sing, but was pulled back down to Earth by Harry. He smiled at her, his soul also must have been affected by the scene, and dragged her inside the palace through a double door.

Seeing that it was the back way the first room they entered was a small kitchen. Ladies bustled around with dirty dishes or steamy plates. In the center of the commotion stood a blonde (*)female chopping potatoes. She did not stand out due to her hair color, but by her green eyes. The eyes that Harry shared.

Harry grabbed an apple from a nearby basket, and threw it at Ginny. She caught it, and took a huge bite. It was the sweetest thing she ever tasted; it took a huge amount of strength to for herself to not gobble it down.

The lady with the green eyes looked up from her work, and smiled at the pair. "Hello dearies," she said kindly, "my name is Lily, or mum to this one." she pointed at Harry who rolled his eyes. "Will the lass be staying with us?" A few blond hairs fell from her pulled back ponytail, enhancing her mother like nature.

Her eyes were bright, and seemed to be the head chef for all the other ladies watched her for further instructions.

Harry nodded, and steered Ginny out the kitchen trough one of the other two doors. They continued to walk down a large hallway, passing many stair cases, when Harry stopped abruptly. "You stay here," and with that he disappeared into a small door.

Ginny stood in the massive space, her face marked with awe. The walls were a gleaming peach and cream color. Candles flickered around her; these candles were adorned on the wall along with several portraits of the king. She could inly fathom it was the king by the royal crown. Ginny walked up to one that was located next to another door. The man in the picture was very handsome with his brown eyes, and hair. Ginny could have sworn his eyes resembled hers, but she gave up looking at the picture for a new target.

The door that was situated next to her was slightly ajar. Ginny could see a small frame, in the light from nearby candles, with a picture of a red head baby. The baby looked familiar, and in the small light she could make out the eye color. Several questions stormed her head, but a distraction soon came.

"Curiosity killed the cat." stated Harry. Ginny turned around to find his face unnerving close to hers. She smiled an apology. Harry nodded, but did not relent the distance between them. Ginny's head swarmed as his pleasant scent enfolded around her.

In the next second his face moved away from hers as several footsteps clanged loudly in the distance. Harry dragged the ginger away from the door, and placed her in the middle of the hall alongside himself.

Time ticked slowly, Ginny's patience started to wear thin, when they found themselves in the presence of the King. He was dressed in a green cloak adorned with silver linings. His brown hair was slicked back, and a crown was placed regally upon his head. Harry quickly bowed, and Ginny, taking his lead, curtsied.

"Young Potter," greeted the King with no emotion. Harry rose and nodded, and Ginny rose also. She studied his facial features. The man looked like the portrait except much older, and tired as if having seen many battles. "Who is this young maid?" he asked pointing at Ginny. His tone surprised her for it was full of wonder, not cruelness.

"This is young..." started Harry.

"...Molly." finished Ginny with a smile. The King had to admire her spunk in the answer.

He opened his mouth to ask another question, but his mouth froze in mid-word formation. A small red lock had broke lose from the bun and bandanna. The king looked at her head as if it had called him something rude.

It was not the only emotion that had spread across his face. There was the look a fear in his eyes at the red lock.

Harry looked at the king, followed his gaze, and jumped in horror. His mind quickly formulated possible excuses as the air grew thick with tension.

"My king, that is not her real hair. A witch from her neighbor village cursed her. I was going to ask Bumble, if he could fix it." The King tilted his head in a child manner at the word Bumble. His eyebrows rose as he came to full understanding of the words.

"No need, I will do it myself. What was your hair color before?" The King turned to Ginny, the tense air had evaporated.

Ginny inhaled deeply before she spoke. "Light brown." The king whipped his wand from out under his sleeve. In an small flick the bandanna fell off her head as her chignon broke. Long brown curls flowed around her shoulders. Ginny grabbed a lock, and fell into deep remorse for her hair.

Harry coughed to bring her attention back. "Thank you my king." she said with remorse and a curtsy. The King nodded.

"Your welcome, there is no reason for you to go to "Bumble" for such a small problem. Now I suppose you will start tonight?" Ginny had no idea what he meant, but nodded anyways. The king smiled at her, and continued his early trot.

As he retreated into the distance Ginny turned to Harry who was yawning. "Explain," was all she stated. Harry nodded, and grabbed her hand.

A small shiver ran up her spine as their skin met, but she had no time to pleasure it, for their were running down the hall. Ginny's heart raced as they neared the end, they had passed another staircase earlier, and only a wall stood in their path. Harry continued to rush at it full speed.

Surprisingly they were not flattened, but found themselves inside a small village area with huts. Each hut was built in the same structure, but each had something different to set it apart from the rest.

One house had a huge apple tree in front; another had uncut grass. Harry walked down the small row of houses til he stopped in front of one with a small flower garden. Different colored flowers were arranged prettily in the bed. Harry grabbed the knob, and swept Ginny inside.

It was small, but cozy. In her view stood a small sitting room, a kitchen and a wooden table. Ginny took a seat at said table, and Harry grabbed their chair opposite. He lit a small candle which filled the room with a pleasant aroma, and light.

Harry decided to give her sometime for her eyes to explore, and mind to postulate, over the, well her, new world.

Ginny was grateful, at first, for the time of silence. She felt overwhelmed at the new sights and sounds she had just experienced. Here she was in the time of a real King, of servants and castles. Everything felt...right. It was not like she was reborn in this new time, but put back where she belonged.

Small pangs of guilt flooded her heart. What had happened to her family? What was her true place amongst the wonder? Her eyes looked at Harry how was fixing cups of tea. He came back to the table, and gave the ginger a look to assuage her pain.

He couldn't really see her pain of not knowing where she belonged, but could only imagine.

Several minutes passed as Harry sipped his tea; Ginny never touched her for she liked the warm comfort it brought to her hands. Her mind was racing with questions and as a second passed, five new questions were added to her tired brain.

"What do you want to know?" finally asked Harry in a low unnecessary whisper.

Ginny leaned into him slightly till one oh her brown curls tickled his face; her cup of tea latched tightly in her hands.

"Everything."

_**I hoped you liked the second chapter. **_

_**Review are welcomed!(including positive or constructive anonymous ones!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Explanations

_**Thank you to all who reviewed!!:**_

_**filmyfurry**_

_**tlf**_

_**Lennon's Girlfriend**_

_**The-Mixed-Up-Girl**_

_**Animegurl194**_

_**His Golden Snitch**_

_**You Know Who**_

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. Sorry this chapter took so long: I been busy with Drill Team and school.**_

"_What do you want to know?" finally asked Harry in a low unnecessary whisper. _

_Ginny leaned into him slightly till one oh her brown curls tickled his face; her cup of tea latched tightly in her hands. _

"_Everything."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Chapter 3: Explanations**_

Harry exhaled slowly as if hopping the words would roll off his tongue like his breath. He took another sip of tea, and looked Ginny straight in her shimmering brown eyes before he spoke. "Well as I told you this is the land of King Tomas. He rules over vasts amount of area and many bodies of water. He has two children: Prince Lyle is his oldest son, and Princess Ginevra is his daughter." Harry paused,a slight gasp had escaped from his companion's mouth. Ginny did not speak but urged for him to continue. "The queen was killed along time ago. Now, if you haven't already noticed, King Tomas, and his kids, can do magic. They, and the King's right hand man, are the only known people who can do magic."

"But you can do magic, that is how you brought me here," commented Ginny. Harry grinned at her, easing the somber atmosphere. He cautiously touched the table before he spoke again.

"Yes, but I said known. My father and I can also perform magic. Do not ask me how or why," added Harry as Ginny opened her mouth. The girl blushed and downed half her tea. "but we can. You will shall meet my father later, he is the Royal Tutor, and I am his apprentice.

"Now here is where you come in. As I have told you the king has a daughter, but she is not the real princess." Harry looked at Ginny to see if she was still following along. "Along time ago, when I was four, your mother was killed in an accident," He paused once more as Ginny sniffed slightly; her heart felt heavy for the loss of a woman she never met. "and you disappeared the next day. It was for your own good."

Ginny did not like his tone when he said the last part. She chewed her bottom lip slowly, "Why was I taken to the future?"

"Well that I do not know." answered Harry in a nonchalant manner. Ginny rolled her eyes, but another question soon formulated in her mind.

"Then can you tell me something about my mum?" It sounded childish, but ever since she learned her mother died her heart ached for a description about the woman.

"She was a good hearted lady, and a ginger." replied Harry. "Umm she used to call you her Lil Rose." he added to make his answer seem softer. The last bit of information pleased Ginny, but the ginger part did not.

Ginny stuck her palm out and began to count off the new pieces of information, "So let me get this straight, I am a secret princess. The current princess is a fake, and my mother is dead. I was taken to the future for my own safety." Harry stood up and walked over to the tea kettle that hung over the fire.

"Yep," he answered with his back turned. He grabbed his wand and waved it above the kettle. It began to levitate over to the table and poured the steamy brown liquid in the metal cups.

_Princess Ginevra,_ mused Ginny. She did not like the sound of it. It sounded dangerous and full of mortal peril.

"What about you?" she asked out of nowhere, her gaze upon the levitating kettle. Harry waved his right hand, that clutched his wand, and the pot flew back to its space. He took his seat,placing his wand back up his sleeve, and clasped Ginny's outstretched hand.

"What about me?" He answered Ginny almost fainted as his hand began to stroke hers. It was pleasure and comfort laced up in one touch. "I am almost one year older than you. I am an only child," the word only child hung in the air as if it deserved an explanation, "to Jameson and Lilian Potter. My real name is Hardwyn Jameson Potter, Harry for short."

Harry broke off their touch and stood up abruptly. Ginny followed suit. She looked out a window and noticed that the sun had descended slightly. She turned back to Harry who was pulling a cloak on.

"Come," he demanded. Ginny folded her arms in front of her chest in protest. Harry shrugged and left out the front door leaving Ginny to follow like a lap dog.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

They walked down the path of the small huts and ran through the wall that granted them access earlier. Magic was very apparent to Ginny for the hallway was now a delicate silver color adorned with different regal portraits in golden frames.

Harry walked a few feet, and stopped in front of a staircase. Ginny raised her head to see that the metal stairs led to a door. She looked back at Harry who wasn't smiling.

"Just go up there and await for further instructions." with a pompous manner Harry walked closer to Ginny and whispered in her ear, "Princess" with a smirk hidden in his tone. He began to leave when Ginny grabbed his sleeve. It was a slight pull, but had Harry stopping completely as if frozen.

"Wait my old name was Ginny Molly Weasley. What was or is my real name?" the words rushed out her pink lips in short breathy gasps.

Harry began to walk Ginny back to the staircase. He lifted her smaller frame to the second step."That is very simple. Ginevra Roisin Riddle." and with that Harry broke out in a brisk run down the hallway and out of sight.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ginny clutched the gold doorknob as she tried to regain her breath. There were more stairs than she had accounted for.

She stood upon a small ledge; next to the oak door was a table with the most curious potted plant on it. It seemed to be..._breathing. _Ginny shook her head and opened the door.

Her newly refined breath caught in her throat. The room was magnificent. It just now appeared to her that the room was in a tower, but that was not important. Well not important right now.

Cream color walls enriched with with red roses and green vines for a border. A huge white bed stood in the middle of the room. It was a canopy; the curtains colored red. An out of place dresser was placed next to the bed. A looking glass was hung above that.

Ginny walked over to it and glanced at her appearance. Her heart ached for her red locks; it was just hair, but the color made her _her. _She twirled a brown lock around her finger, and let it fall from her grasp. She would just have to get used to it.

Ginny continued to gaze openly at the room. There were two additional rooms, but one was a closet. Without thinking, Ginny took out her wand and opened it. She placed the wand back and looked inside. Dresses of all colors were squeezed above a collection of shoes. Ginny fingered a gold one and felt a deep longing for her other family.

The closet doors shut with little noise. Ginny walked across the room to the other small room. Inside was a small counter heavily bedecked with beauty products and lotions.

Now Ginny knew a lot about keeping one's self looking nice, but this was ridiculous. There were creams for the face, arms,elbows, feet, legs, knee caps, pinky toes and even more. Ginny grabbed the nearest blue bottle and laughed out loud: it was a cream for the right butt cheek only.

Replacing the bottle, Ginny turned away from it to the metal tub. Ginny looked around for a water tap, and slapped her forehead. Of course there was no running water!

At that que a younger lady burst through the door. Without a second glance at Ginny, she poured a bucket of water into the tub. It took the lady five more trips to completely fill it up. On her fifth time she slumped to the floor, and Ginny poured the water in.

"Thanks. There ya go." with that the lady left.

The scenario hit Ginny like a ton of bricks. Harry must have left in a hurry to tell the king she was back, and this was her room. Ginny did not take a second thought about the ludicrous statement, but shed her clothing, and jumped into the tub.

It was freezing.

Ginny lifted a shivering hand and grabbed her wand amidst the pile of discarded clothing. A small red spark shot from her wand, and the tub quickly heated up. For good measure she magicked bubbles into the tub.

The soothing water calmed her racing heart. It was every young girl's childhood dream to become a princess, and now she was getting her chance.

Five minutes had passed until someone stepped into the "bathroom". It was a girl, possibly around the age of Ginny. She had brown curls that were whipped back into a bun, Her eyes were blue and full of child wonder.

"Excuse me, but why are you in my tub? Are you the new servant?" she questioned in an annoying high pitched giggle. Ginny once knew a girl like that when she was younger: after five minutes of conversation Ginny pushed her into a huge mud pit.

"Oh yes, I am sorry. It seems Harry did not tell me I was you servant, I will quickly finish and call for more water." The princess barely heard her for her face was contorted into puppy love when Ginny had said Harry.

The princess left the bathroom leaving Ginny to ponder her new predicament.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Oh pooh you are pretty!" commented the Princess as Ginny emerged from the bathroom. Her comment was filled with joy and scorn. "No matter, even though I requested an ugly servant. This will just help me improve my self to look better than you!" The princess flopped down upon her bed and gazed at Ginny who was walking to the door.

"Don't worry about the bath water, I can change it myself!" she sounded like a little child, but Ginny could see why. She was dressed in a pink fluffy gown, and had too much make up on.

"So what's your name?" she asked lazily, braiding on of her excess strands of hair.

Ginny walked back over to the bed and grabbed a chair that was next to the dresser. "Its Molly."

"Molly? I think I had a doll named that. I chucked it the window when I was six," she pointed at the window and its ledge for more emphasis. "Any who I am glad they finally got me a new servant! My last one was caught in a horrendous act," she paused and looked at Ginny hoping she would ask what was the act. When Ginny stared back at her, mouth closed in defiance, she sighed and continued, "She was found kissing my brother!"

"Wow," said Ginny, but the sarcastic expression was met with a happy smile from the Princess. The lady walked over to Ginny and smiled.

"We are going to be great friends! Now go grab my clothes from the wash and hang them up. Also I require a warm chocolate drink after my bath." The princess walked away from Ginny and into the bathroom.

With her her eye squished up Ginny laughed in disbelief. So she was not going to be announced, by was now the servant to a bubbly air head.

"Well!" shouted the Princess, and with that Ginny left the tower.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Only three hours had passed, but her muscles ached as though she had went running for a full day. Ginny stood outside the Potter's hut, and opened the door cautiously. She could hear voices coming from the small kitchen area.

"So you didn't tell her everything?" asked a female's voice. Several glasses clinked together as if placed in a sink. Next came the sound of water hitting a small metallic basin. "Thanks dear."

"No, how could I tell her everything? She will learn the rest when the time comes." replied a slightly miffed voice. "Now lets change the subject for we have an eavesdropper." the voice added. Ginny walked into the rest of the room to find Lily and Harry. Lily was at the makeshift sink, and Harry at the table.

Ginny turned to Harry, "Thanks for telling me I was the princess' servant! I thought it was my own room, and the royal airhead caught me in her tub." The drivel actually sounded stupid which caused the whole room to laugh.

Harry stood up and offered his chair to Ginny. "Sorry my lady, but I though you knew."

"How would you expect her too?" asked Lily as she dried her hands. She turned to Ginny and smiled. "Here Harry can do the dishes, without magic." The man stuck his tongue out playfully at his mother, and walked over to finish the chore.

"Tell me about yourself dear," said Lily as she took a seat at the table. Out of nowhere she pulled yarn and needles and began to knit.

Ginny took a seat across from her and said, "Well in the world I live in was amazing. I lived with both my parents and six brothers, ("Wow," commented Lily.). We lived grandly." Ginny paused and looked at Lily. It seemed in the right light that Lily's hair color did not match her person. "I am happy that I was taken back to this time though! I was about to be betrothed to Draco Malfoy, the git." Lily laughed merrily and continued to click her needles.

"So what else do you need to tell me?" asked Ginny lightly changing the subject. Her question was overshadowed by a tall man who had walked in. He stood proud in the small kitchen. He was dressed in green robes and his hair laid a mess on his head. He was an older version of Harry, glasses an all, except for the eyes. It was Jameson.

"Ho, what do we have here?" he asked to his wife. In a simple move he strode over to her, lifted Lily in his arms and kissed her. Harry made a gaging sound from the sink as Ginny smiled at the couple. James placed his bright red wife down and looked at Ginny. "Hello its an honor to see you again." he bowed and turned to his son. "Ahh you will make a fine dishwasher son. What have I missed?"

Harry quickly cleaned off the last plate and looked at his dad. It was astounding at the similar appearance. "Well mum wanted me to tell Ginny I mean Molly something, and now Ginny wants to know."

James burst out into laughter, "well that is red heads for you!" Ginny frowned and looked at him.

"Red heads? I thought I was the only one...unless," she looked at Harry who made an conscious glance at his mum. "Lily are you..."

Harry walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder again. "Another question for another time," he whispered. Ginny looked at Lily who looked sad; she nodded. "Now did you eat at the palace?" Ginny nodded again.

"Good, you two can help yourself to some more tea, your father and I shall retire," said Lily in a light tone. James winked at the younger pair, and him and his wife walked to their room hand in hand.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Would you like a night cap?" Ginny yawned and Harry took it as a no. He lifted her by her arm, and they walked down the same path as his parents.

Ginny realized that the Potter's hut was nothing like a regular hut. She found herself in a small hallway with four doors. A family portrait was on one wall and the two other portraits: one of a chubby raven haired baby, and a wedding portrait, hung on the other wall.

"The door at the end belongs to my parents. The one closest to it on the right is the washroom. The other right door is my own room, and the one on the left is a study." Harry led Ginny to what she now understood was his room.

He opened the door, and Ginny found herself in a very tidy room. It was plain but spacious and lovely. She turned to Harry who was rummaging in the small closet. He came out with two long night shirts and one pair of night pants.

"Here you can use this, and my bed. I will room in the study." and with that he left. A second passed when his messy head peered inside again. "Good night Princess."

Ginny smiled warmly, "Good night." Harry left and closed the door behind him. She slipped out of her clothes and into his shirt. She paused to inhale the aroma of him, and the jumped into his soft bed. The smell of him was overpowering and enticing.

She fell asleep with the image of their hands touching in her mind.

She later awoke an hour later from a nightmare. There was a large man who had pushed a lady with ginger hair out a tower window. Before, the ginger was trying to save a toddler from the man's rage, and before her decent she placed the infant back into its cream and rose colored crib, and gave it a final kiss.

Ginny sat up in bed, and laid a finger on her forehead. It was the exact place the red headed lady kissed the child.

_**Well do you like?**_

_**Review Please!! =)**_

_**So I know not everything is explained, but that is the point.**_

_**Better go, i have my first competition today!(and homecoming later on )**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Village

_**Thanks to all who reviewed!:**_

_**You Know Who Lennon's Girl**_

_**Last of the Trifecta**_

_**Singerinthesilence**_

_**filmyfurry**_

_**ThatBookishWriter**_

_**MyNameInsertedHere**_

_**A/N I do not own Harry potter! Sorry for taking a while to write! **_

_**Also I have nothing against red heads. Its kinda like how we learn in history about wars and mass killings over someones race or features, and in this story its red hair...and other factors.**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Chapter 4

The Village

Back-or forward?- in her old time if anyone had to deal with a bad situation they would give up and let their lives be consumed by the situation. Ginny was the complete opposite.

She was beginning to enjoy her new surroundings and life. Just like a Phoenix her life was reborn from the scratches. There were a few bumps in the road over the next few weeks, one bump involving asking Harry where the toilet was in the middle of her first night, but she strived through it.

Harry approached her one night as she sat by the fire. Her toes were curled away from the heat, but her hands were outstretched towards it. He cautiously took a seat across from her, on the dirt ridden floor while carefully balancing a tray with treats, and watched her blank expression. Her brown eyes mirrored the dancing flames. He couldn't help but admire her features; her long eyelashes that curled slightly, the way her mouth was not to plump but a good size, the way...

Suddenly she blinked and looked at her companion with a smile. "Sorry just spaced out." Her eyes looked at the two frosted cupcakes and mugs of tea on a tray next to Harry. "Whats the occasion?"

"Celebration cupcakes. It has been a month since you came back, and you have failed to die yet," he said in a cheery manner causing Ginny to giggle. She grabbed one of the treats and bit into the moist crumbly cupcake causing the brown icing to tickle her nose. She wiped the icing off and looked at Harry who was halfway done with his own treat.

"Tell me something about yourself or your family," inquired Ginny quietly not knowing where the question came from.

Harry yawned and shifted his legs so that he was sitting criss-crossed. "Be more specific," was his reply. He was not trying to be rude, but wanted something more to go off of. Ginny looked above the fireplace and gazed at another family portrait.

"How did your family come to the realm. Or did you family line always lived here?" she said proudly. Ginny finished her food, and laid down on her belly facing Harry.

Harry smiled, "No my dad did not always live here. He came here, alone, when he was five," he finished. Ginny frowned, and gave him a look. "Well my grandparents were killed when my dad was five. Bumble found him and brought him to this realm; he taught my dad well and helped him beat out the to-be-royal tutor."

It was explained along time ago that when it came to the Royal Tutor position it was passed down by family line. The only way it changed families was when the family died out or was beat out. It was rare for a family to be beaten out, but not uncommon.

"My dad grew up with my mother, and they married in their twenties," added Harry. His green orbs stared down into Ginny's brown ones. She could feel intense heat from them, and this heat was not from the fire.

"Why do you call this man Bumble?" she asked remembering Harry telling her that "Bumble" was the Kings right hand man and the Executor of Magic.

Harry grinned as a memory came to mind. "Well his real name is Dumbledore, but when I met him as a babe I had trouble saying his name. My mother told me I had trouble saying the letter D til I was two." Ginny laughed and Harry joined in. She had what his friends called a "contagious" laugh; when she laughed he would find himself joining in.

"Its time for bed," said Harry finally as he stood up. He offered and arm to Ginny. She grabbed it, and slipped upon a rug as he pulled her up. Bodies connected as she fell in his arms. The two stood there for a moment, but broke apart blushing.

"Goodnight, Princess," said Harry as he kissed her forehead, "have fun with the FP tomorrow." Ginny frowned at the thought of spending time with the brat as she followed Harry to her new bedroom. James had constructed it with magic two weeks ago.

"Goodnight to you," finally said Ginny as she stood at her door across from Harry's. She walked a few steps, planted a small kiss on his cheek, and smirked as the Potter stood there dumbstruck.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" 'M 'ored!" cried the Princess, her face stiff from her newest facial mask which was constantly applied every four hours. She was laying on her bed. Ginny rolled her eyes for the fifth time as she hung up newly washed clothes.

It seemed the princess found new ways to annoy her every single minute of every single day. From her constant rude remarks to her going on about how her and Harry would one day get married, and live happily ever after as queen and king with thirteen kids.

As her job of being the Princess' lady in waiting she had to constantly keep her in sight. Constantly being defined as from an hour or two before breakfast, and three hours after supper. Some days were tolerable where the princess only wanted to lay around and treat her body to her many products; other days she was restless and liked to cause trouble.

One thing Ginny noticed was that the princess was bold. She once had the courage to ask her whether Harry slept in the nude or fully clothed.(With a smirk Ginny replied nude which caused the princess to titter and fan herself.)

"Lets go to the village," suggested Ginny sarcastically. She gasped at the Princess sat up. "I was kidding!" The FP (faux princess, as Ginny called her) jumped up and ran to her bathroom. She came out five minutes later with her face slightly orange from the treatment.

FP pushed pass Ginny for her clothes and began to fling the articles out. "What a great idea! Here let me put on some ordinary clothes." Ginevra pulled out a brown cloak and nodded at it. Ginny made a grab for it, but the princess jumped out her grasp.

"I was kidding. You know you, and I, are not allowed to go to the village." Harry had made it very clear they were not allowed to go there. FP walked over to her looking glass and began to prod her chubby face. The mask had failed to improve the wrinkles that her last facial caused.

"Shut up!" commanded FP, "If anyone finds out I will tell them I forced you to go. No one will punish me, I mean how could they?" she asked turning to Ginny. Her face had lost some of the orange color for a yellow tinge. "Now go wait for me downstairs."

Ginny did as told, and found herself at the foot of the steps feeling like an idiot. Suddenly a spark of bravery hit her. She remembered begging Harry to take her to the village but he always said no. This led to five rows between the two.

_Maybe he won't find out; it just a harmless visit, _she thought trying to convince herself.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ginny gasped heavily as she fast walked behind the anxious princess. The lady's stride was twice of her own. She was dressed in her normal work outfit while Her Royal Highness was in an overlong coat with hood. Finally the FP stopped causing Ginny to run into her. Her nose experienced a rush a foul smelling perfume causing her to cough.

For a quick moment her eyesight was blocked, but when she disentangled herself from Ginevra she looked around.

Just like the scene in the garden she found herself in a very happy setting. The two women were on a path that was surrounded by small booths; each booth was trying to gather customers with fabulous-or not so fabulous-trinkets to fresh ripe apples. The sun shone down and warmed the atmosphere, but a small breeze lingered in the air.

"A trinket to please the ladies' fancy?" questioned a small woman with a cart full of jewelry. Her hair was pinned back into a bun, and her cart was neat and shiny. Ginevra was about to check the stand out when Ginny pulled her back.

"It smells like rust and cow dung," she whispered. The princess sniffed the air and quickly covered her nose which caused the lady to glare.

Ginny sighed as Her Royal Highness walked over to the nearest lotion counter and began to sniff their samples. Ginny rolled her eyes and giggled, and then mindlessly continued down the path. Many sellers called out to her, but she shook her head politely. One booth did catch her eye for a second-it displayed some item that had a magical glow to it. Some nerve made her ignore it and think that it was a trick of light.

Her assumption was wrong.

_Is it me or is the road becoming narrower?_ She questioned as her footsteps left the happy place and joyful sounds for a different aura.

The sounds of the happy village was replaced by howls from hungry dogs, and random creatures. Ginny shivered for the air became colder seeing as the sun had disappeared behind a cloud. Her new surrounding was a forest with a nearby stream.

Finally the road stopped and her shoes were now walking on dead grass and twigs. Each snap caused her to jump in fright; part of her wanted to turn around, but her feet kept moving.

Ginny paused by a rock after traveling another ten feet. She reached foe her right foot, and took her flat off- somehow a rock trapped itself inside and had cut her heel. Small beads of blood appeared from the scratch. Ginny wiped it away and fingered the stinging cut.

"Do me eyes spot a damsel in distress?" called a voice. Ginny looked up to see two guys in front of her. One smiled showing off yellow rotted teeth. Both looked grimy and reeked of sweat and booze.

"Aye me lady what 'ou doing by yourself?" questioned the man with yellow teeth. He leaned in closer to Ginny and grabbed one of her brown locks. She stiffened under the touch. "This sho is a dangerous place for a young pretty thing like yourself. It is rumored to hold men with...needs."

An instinct struck Ginny and with all her might she slapped the man. He fell to the floor with a small cry. His companion shoved Ginny back against the tree, and pressed his body on hers. Tears sprang from her eyes as she became dizzy from the noxious odor.

The man began to moan and pressed his lower body harder against her. He then became to stroke her hair with one hand as the other held Ginny's arms; his friend seemed to be forgotten. Ginny tried to bite her attacker, but he pinned her arms above her head causing her brain to go into sudden panic.

"Now now me lady, there will be no biting unless its from me," he said seriously. He pulled his face away from hers and smirked at her fear. Then his lips puckered slowly as he leaned in to kiss her.

Suddenly a cry fell from his mouth as a blunt rock connected to his skull. He fell to the floor, screaming in pain. The man with the yellow teeth grabbed Ginny as she tried to escape, but a voice made him freeze.

"Leave her alone," it was a calm deep voice that belonged to someone dear to Ginny. Harry stood glaring at the two attackers; his emerald eyes were full of rage.

The man opened his arms causing Ginny to fall into the dirt and mud. He laughed at her new condition, "What are you going to do twig boy?" he walked over to Harry and poked him in the stomach. The realization that Harry was not only skinny but muscular stunned him.

Harry calmly stared at him while shifting his body, and when he was partially out of sight from Ginny he lifted his left sleeve. The man paled, and stepped away from him.

"The mark! I am so sorry for bothering you and the miss. Me and me friend Jack will be leaving." The two guys ran off, and when a few feet were between them Harry sent a stinging curse their way which sliced on of their back. In a single move his wand was back inside its hiding place-a concealed pocket inside his shirt.

Ginny jumped up before Harry could offer her an arm. She pulled her wand from her apron and cleaned off the grime as the Potter watched her, his breathing slow and raspy. Harry opened his mouth, but she beat him with her own question. "What did you show him?"

Harry shook his head, "Never mind that! Do you know how dangerous and stupid it was to go down here?"

"Oh give me a break!" she replied in an exasperated tone causing Harry's glare to deepen at every word, "If those two men hadn't shown up then I would have been safe." Ginny backed up against the rock for support, but the cool surface felt warm and strange.

Harry walked closer to her til she could feel his heavy warm breath on her cheek. His eyes were full of anger, but his face stony. "Oh really?" He whipped out his wand and pointed it at the rock; he muttered a series of words and the rock transformed into a rotting door.

Ginny jumped and looked at it in shock.

Her hands clasped to her ears as a loud piercing scream rang in the air.

_The sound was coming through the dead oak. _

_**Once again sorry this took so long!**_

_**Please Review!!**_

_**Next Chapter: Behind the Broken Door**_


	5. Chapter 5 Revelations

_**Thank you to all who reviewed!:**_

_**Lennon's Girl**_

_**Filmyfurry**_

_**You Know Who**_

_**ThatBookishWriter**_

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. **_

_Ginny jumped and looked at it in shock._

_Her hands clasped to her ears as a loud piercing scream rang in the air. _

_The sound was coming through the dead oak. _

Chapter 5:

Revelations

It took Ginny a second to realize that the sound was not a usual scream but a sad wail. It was a wail of longing and despair. Harry grabbed her arm and with his other hand opened the door. It fell open and he rushed her in.

"I am going to show you why I did not want you to go down here," he whispered. The need to whisper felt suitable in the present climate even though they were alone. The door closed, as soon as they were inside, with a sharp sound. The pair walked down a path of gray stones, the whole world appeared to be submerged in a murky gray color. The more their bodies descended inside the grayer they became.

The same moan was heard again as they neared a house. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her along for he knew she wanted to stop and peer inside. There was no beauty to the small house, but a small curiosity had flown to her heart. An old man stared them down in his chair in front of the house as they passed by.

Finally after ten minutes they reached what looked like a town. Dead trees swayed to a nonexistent breeze. Dirty children ran around between bushes; it was apparent that they missed more than a few meals. Nobody stopped to talk to one another, but looked in a hurry. Ginny watched one woman clutch her son to herself as if he was going to be taken away.

The moan rang out once more and the pair twisted their heads to a gray tree in the distant. With fast feet they walked over causing several people to look at them and scatter. Harry ignored them, but Ginny looked back. Several women were conversing in low tones, but when they saw Ginny watching them their mouths stopped moving.

Once they neared the tree they could see a woman curled up in rags that barely covered her dying body. Harry paused a few feet away, but Ginny inched closer. She placed a hand out in front of her, and the woman grasped it.

Suddenly the woman pulled her down so she was face to face with the sunken eyes. Her hair was dead and limp and her face ashy.

"Where's my son!" she cried out in desperation, her voice very scratchy.

"I do not know!" stuttered Ginny. Harry quickly came behind her.

The woman cried out in pain. "You do know! They took him away from me. No you did!" her voice became angry and scary. She began to chant and Ginny felt her body prickle. In the blink of an eye the lady was blasted back by a red light. Before she could comprehend the situation Harry seized her hand and ran back down.

"Why did you curse her?" she questioned angrily.

"That was not me," was his reply.

Ginny found herself in a barren field. Harry raised his wand, and the door appeared. They hopped through without a second glance back.

"I told you that Voldemort owns vast land," commented Harry as he waved his wand. The door began to crumble, and the pieces formed a gray boulder. "Well this is where he keeps his prisoners of war. It's cruel and dirty, but that is how he can also control magic." Ginny now knew why they were all afraid and had the appearance of emptiness. If her magic was taken away she probably would have gone mad; the magic in her veins was a vital part to her.

Silence blossomed between them, but Ginny opened her mouth as a previous thought occurred. "What about the woman's baby?"

"Dead. More or likely yes. To keep the population down most families are allowed one child, the rest are killed." Ginny looked at Harry to see if he was kidding, but the truth was in his eyes. She bowed her head and allowed Harry to grab her hand and walk her back to the village like a puppy on a leash.

She did not look up till a familiar and annoying voice sounded. "Ginny. Harry!" It was the princess. Ginny looked up to see her frowning at the sight of their entwined hands, and Ginny pulled away. "Harry I am so sorry for going here; it was Ginny's idea." Harry looked at Ginny, who looked away, and sighed.

"C'mon lets go back up." he trotted up the path while waving at several people. Ginny began to follow, but Ginevra pulled her back.

"Look here I do not care if you have a crush on him, but you better back off," she whispered in a menacing tone. Ginny put both hands up, and Ginevra rolled her eyes. She then pulled out a compact, applied blush, and smiled at her reflection. "Oh wait up Harry!" she called in an over-the-top sweet voice.

Ginny smiled slightly for she saw Harry shake her head, and the princess following after him as though she was a goddess. She took a quick glance back at the forest, shuddered, and ran back up the path to the gleaming white castle.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"A Masquerade ball?" commented Ginny as she passed Harry the bowl of warm potatoes. He smiled at her and nodded. "I have never been to one before!"

They were enjoying a delicious dinner that the Potter guys prepared. It was potatoes and pork chops with seasoned green beans. Ginny cut a piece of her meat, and chewed it slowly. Over a week passed since she went into the village, and nobody mentioned it; Harry's parents did know that Harry showed her the prison camp, but they believed she needed to witness it.

"Yes it's the ball before the Princess' Coronation. Everyone is supposed to have a date," commented Harry lightly. He looked at Ginny whose heart began to flutter. "Speaking of that Ginny, will you..."

He was cut off by an incoming owl with a letter tied on its leg. The brown owl had on a bright pink bow and looked menacing. He flew next to Harry and stuck his leg out. Harry grabbed the letter and read it. He frowned.

"What does it say dear," questioned Lily as she handed the owl a piece of meat.

Harry sighed and threw the letter down. "The princess asked me to accompany her to the ball. How am I going to tell her no?" His parents gave him a sympathetic look.

"Go," said Ginny which caused Harry to look at her as if she was stupid. "If she saw us there together...well I might not be able to see another day." The family laughed and Harry grinned at her. He whispered a silent thank you and a promise to make it up to her. "You better," she mouthed back as she watched Harry write a reply.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ginny twirled herself in front of Lily's mirror. She was dressed in a strapless silver dress that was adorned with small jewels in the front on the bust and waist line. It was slightly tight fitting, and low cut; the dress was one of Lily's when she was younger, but Ginny loved it. She wore silver flats and had a silver mask with jewels on it also. The mask was cut just above her nose.

"You look beautiful," sighed Lily as she fixed one of Ginny's natural curls. Her hair was up in a ponytail. Ginny turned to Lily and gasped; for 41 year-old she looked as young as nineteen. Lily Potter had on an emerald green dress, but higher cut than Ginny's, that brought out her emerald eyes. Her mask was green with blond trimmings on the outside, cut the same way, and her blond hair was swept up in a bun.

"Lily you are gorgeous!" she cried happily. Lily laughed and took a look in the mirror; she smiled at the sight of them.

"We both are gorgeous. C'mon lets go find the men before they leave us!" They left the bedroom and walked down to find James and Harry talking is whispers. Harry stopped mid-sentence to wolf whistle at the girls.

Both girls giggled and Ginny took the chance to look at the guys. Both had on blue robes and ties, except Harry's was a lighter shade. According to James earlier, the men of the family had a specific color, and the oldest male's color is a darker shade than the rest. Harry and James' mask was on their faces, they were black with nothing on it: a perk for guys working in the castle.

"Shall we go?" asked James as he stood up and walked over to Lily. Both teens frowned and nodded.

The ball was in the second largest dining hall, the largest was only used for really special events, and was in full swing by the time the Potters arrived. Harry walked off to find the princess, he had to walk her in seeing that she was his date, but before he left he gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek.

Ginny was not to be alone that evening for Harry had set her up with one of his friends.

"Are you Molly?" questioned a wheezy voice from behind. Ginny twirled around to see a guy, a year older than her, dressed in orange robs and thick glasses. He was quite good looking except for the glasses. Ginny nodded and the boy, she would find out later his name is Danny, kissed her hand.

The evening was not a total disaster; in fact Ginny enjoyed herself. Soft music played from the band to encourage dancers. Danny and Ginny danced to a few, but all she wanted to do was watch other dancers. Her eye was caught by James and Lily; the oldest Potter was gliding his wife across the floor while many envious couples watched them. Ginny also noticed another man who looked like the king, but she must have been wrong, talking to another man in a black mask.

The King, who was dressed in royal red robes, sat in a golden chair at the way end of the room. He was leveled so he could see his kingdom. A curious expression was on his face as he watched Ginny.

Over thirty minutes had passed when a bell sounded through the hall. All bodies stopped dancing as their eyes turned to the entrance way. Out came Ginevra in a sparkling pink dress, which gave her the appearance of being drenched in bubblegum. She was draped on a slightly frowning Harry's arm. Ginny sighed, and after the "couple" had their first dance Ginny left the hall.

She walked into the nearest open room to find a bathroom. The walls were cream colored and all items inside were off white. The room had a heavenly feel to it. White roses were on the counters, and decorated the mirror.

Ginny enjoyed the room, but after looking at her hair brought her down. Once again she realized it was just hair, but it was her red hair.

Without hesitation she placed her wand to her temple and watched the brown fade to her red. Ginny looked at her reflection and sighed happily. A loud thump from the door caught her attention and she witnessed Danny staring at her openmouthed.

Ginny quickly hid her wand in her dress."Please do not over react!" she pleaded helplessly, but Danny looked menacing.

"You are a traitor to the king and royal family! I must tell the king." Danny turned around to see Harry glaring at them both. He lifted up his wand and pointed it at Danny. Without uttering a single word two shots of light, one being red, flew at his friend. Danny's eyes became dreamy as he collapsed to the cold floor.

It was the oblivate spell with a stunner. In a swift movement Harry changed Ginny's color, and summoned her to him. Next thing she knew Harry undid the stunner spell, and the two apparted before Danny woke up.

"Are you an idiot?" shouted Harry as they landed on a cliff. Where they were was a mystery. Tears formed in her eyes, but they did not faze Harry. He grabbed her arm, she tried to squirm from his grasp, and marched her to the end. Cold winds blew around them raising goose bumps on their arms. It was just a few hours after sunset.

"This is what happened to the defenseless children, and red heads. There is nothing wrong with you hair color, but to the King it is a cause for death." Harry pointed down and Ginny looked over the edge. Without consciousness movement he placed his arms around her waist just in case she fell over. The warmth from his gesture did not block out the horror beneath.

She was faced with bodies; dead human bodies of all sizes. The more recent ones still showed their fading red locks. Each body was naked and through the mass she could see the bones from their predecessors. Some wore grotesque facial features while others had their eyes closed.

Ginny moved Harry's arms and backed away, but as she did she tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. Fat tears began to stream from her eyes as she cried in the dirt. Her sobs subsided when she felt warm arms around her once more.

She pushed him away and said, "I want to go home." With that comment Harry let go and apparted them back.

Ginny walked back to the main hall by herself in a small trance. She watched Harry's parents approach their son and began to talk to him in low voices. Ginny looked over at her date who was still a bit confused. Ginny turned around again to see James looking very angry and yelling at Harry quietly.

Ginny walked back to the door, she shrugged her shoulder as Lily tried to put a comfort hand on it, and down the hall to the wall.

The walk to the cottage seemed longer as her feet padded against the dirt. Knowing that her dress was getting caught in the mud she did not stop to pick up the hem. What was the point; it was just some useless fabric.

Ginny opened the door to the Potter cottage and threw her shoes on the ground. It took less than 30 seconds to reach her bed. She threw her dress off, and rummaged through her clothes for one of Harry's shirts. The smell of him lingered upon the cloth, and she put it on.

Without hesitation Ginny threw herself on the bed, and laid down underneath the covers. Halfway through the night Harry joined her in her bed, and cradled her worn body.

That was the first night of many that she cried herself to sleep; no matter how many tries Lily, Harry, and James tried to coax her out of bed she refused.

She cried for those killed just because of their features; she cried for the children who lost their innocence to death; she cried for the prisoners who were also slowly dying. Finally she cried for herself, because she knew she did not have a chance against the King and his cruelty.

_**Review please! =)**_


	6. Chapter 6 Bumble

_**Thank you to all who reviewed:**_

_**ThatBookishWriter**_

_**amy**_

_**DukeBrymin**_

_**filmyfurry**_

_**Lennon's Girl**_

_**littlecheese518**_

_**SlytherinChick24**_

_**You Know Who**_

_**miguelina**_

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. Also please read the bottom ending note.**_

_**One last comment: I wrote these new stories called Amnesia (Harry and Ginny) and Emerald Raven (Stripper!Harry and Draco). You should check them out!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 6:

Bumble

Three sunrises and sunsets had passed, but Ginny continued to lie in bed. The only time she would leave her solitude was to shower and eat; these activities occurred after the Potters had left for their daily jobs.

In the mornings Lily would try to wake her up with promises of warm food, and comforting words. At night Harry would beg her to come out of bed only to lay with her during the night. Ginny would find herself crying in the middle of the night, but she would cherish the fact that Harry was cuddling her; this fact would later bring sorrow in the morning for when he left with only a kiss on the cheek.

Day in and Day out the cycle continued until something new happened on the fourth day. An hour had passed, unbeknownst to Ginny for she did not have a watch, when someone came in through the door. A small hum floated through the air causing Ginny to rise; it sounded like a bee buzzing. She threw on a robe, and peeked through the door. Nobody was in her line of vision, but a voice called out to her.

"I know you are looking for me, so why don't you come out?"

Ginny ignored how strange the request sounded, and left her room for the kitchen. She found herself in the presence of an old man with long gray hair dressed in a purple and blue ensemble. The man, acting as though he lived in the house, pointed to a chair opposite from him; Ginny immediately followed the second request.

When she was seated Ginny looked at his face. Wrinkles trailed his face, but his piercing blue eyes were the feature that caught her attention. They appeared to stare into one's soul, but showed much enjoyment.

"Albus Dumbledore or, as young Hardwyn calls me, Bumble," Dumbledore paused and shot her a small smile that alleviated several wrinkles. "Lil Rose," his tone taking a more reminiscent approach, "so long has it been; look at have much you grown!" Ginny blushed at the comment, and gave him a warm smile.

"Yes you have changed, and so has the kingdom," Bumble took out his wand from his sleeve and waved it at the tea kettle that was still full of lukewarm tea from earlier. The kettle became to scream to be relieved; which Dumbledore did as such. He filled cups with tea and distributed them between himself and Ginny.

He took a long sip, but his gaze did not leave Ginny who was beginning to feel self-conscience. "What has Hardwyn told you so far?"

Ginny hesitated before answering; she did not want to bring up the memories that haunt her nightmares. She took a sip of her drink before finding herself spilling everything. As she poured out every single detail Bumble continued to look at her.

Finally Ginny uttered one more word before closing her mouth. She was shaking silently, but her shivers were from relief.

Dumbledore gave her an approving nod before speaking, "Ginevra I am going to paint you a picture. Imagine a time where a small kingdom was ruled by a joyous but strict king. This king had three sons who were very skilled in magic. The only problem was each felt as though they deserved the throne. By law the kingdom would go to the oldest, but he died in a hunting accident. The second son met his fate to a poisoned meal on the eve of his coronation; this left the throne to the youngest boy: Tomas.

"Tomas prepared himself for the throne from a very young age; even before his brothers were cold in their graves he studied magic and leadership skills. His main interest was of his grandfather. I never had the pleasure to meet the man, but I did know his great weakness: self-doubt. He believed that other wizards and witches had greater skill than his own. He tried for two years to annihilate magic folk, but he lost when he was killed by a rally.

"Now imagine your home and land being conquerored. Watching as parts of your family and friends disappear to never be seen again; innocent lives being killed over a genetic feature or over the fact that they contain a drop of magic blood. I witnessed this all, yet I couldn't stop it! Young Hardwyn has shown you the burial site, and the prison camp, but you need to know why.

"After all this you probably don't trust me, for why would one stand back while all this is happening, but hear me out. I came to this kingdom after my great-great niece married. I gained the trust of King Tomas and he entrusted of all of his secret plans to me. As magical prisoners came in I had the pleasure to speak to one. She told me something that has forever affected the lives of many.

"I am not some crazy old man, nor am I stupid. I try my best to help you to only hope that you will help the future. When Hardwyn told me of your state I scoffed for I knew a strong woman as yourself would not resort herself to such a state." He looked at Ginny as if accusing her, "So I have come to have this...well not actually lovely, but informative chat with you."

Bumble abruptly stood up and stuck out his right arm. "I would like you to come to my study with me; grasp my arm." Ginny quickly stood up; her thirst for more knowledge needed to be satisfied. Already she had forgotten her sadness, which was now replaced with curiosity, and walked over to Bumble. She placed a hand on his forearm; he gave her a soft smile before they disapparated.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The first thing that caught her eye was the mismatched chairs that surrounded the room. Ginny grinned at the lack of matching skills as she glanced over the room. In front of her was a desk cluttered with papers. A dark pink chair and gold one stood in front of the desk. To the right of the desk was a bookshelf filled with different books, and next to that was a glass bowl of a mixture that was not solid, nor liquid, on top of a white pillar. To the left were erect cabinets of different sizes and shapes. Finally behind the desk was a fireplace, already lit at their arrival, and its mantel that was magicked to hold several photos and mementos.

"You can continue your tour later, but for now walk over to the bowl." Dumbledore quickly took a seat in his huge red chair, which was behind his desk, while motioning to the bowl. Ginny walked over to it, and before Bumble could explain Ginny prodded the contents, with her now revealed wand, and found herself falling in.

Ginny found that she was in the same room; except for there was a new guest. She tried to wave and receive attention, but she was ignored. Ginny decided to gaze at the guest instead.

It was an older skinny woman, who was dressed in an overlarge dress and many shawls, that occupied the chair. She shivered slightly even though the fireplace was lit. Finally Bumble began to talk:

"_What village did you come from?"As the lady began to go into a long rant Dumbledore took notes. Suddenly demeanor of the lady switched and her voice became misty._

_A shocked_ Ginny_ and Bumble watched as the lady stood up and gave a prophecy:_

"_The time draws near…King Tomas beware for you shall meet you fate...King of tyranny, conqueror of lands, killer of innocent shall meet his doom by the hands of a person with hair of fire of relations… This hero, with fire hair, shall undo the wrongs and harms caused by King Tomas. Long live the King…forever in hell!"_

_The lady blinked slightly before giving Dumbledore a small smile. _Ginny now knew that the crazy old lady was a seer.

"Sorry about that," was the greeting Ginny got from Bumble as she stumbled into a chair. "That was one of my precious memories that I keep in my pensieve, but let us discuss what you saw."

"She meant a red head," interrupted Ginny before realizing her rudeness.

Dumbledore nodded sadly, "Yes she did. I had no idea that she was a seer until I was in her presence. Right before she made her prophecy her town was taken over. I saw it as my duty to take notes off all conquered lands," Bumble raised his hand as if to stop himself. "Sorry for going off topic there. The main issue was that the proclamation was overheard by your mother who I later realized was hiding in my room under a disillusion charm.

"Your mother believed that it was her to stop her ruthless husband. She enlisted in the help of several prisoners, which she released from their jail, but the group was overthrown and the mob slaughtered in the castle garden.

"Two days later your mother accidentally died from falling out your tower window." Several tears arose in his eyes, and fell into his beard. Ginny was surprisingly calm, probably because she couldn't cry any more, and leaned over the desk to pat his hand. Dumbledore smiled warmly at her.

"Mr., Dumbledore…" started Ginny before he interrupted by saying, "Call me Bumble."

Ginny nodded and continued, "The prophecy means me?" Bumble nodded, but Ginny already guessed the answer. "That is why I was sent away, or else my father would have killed me."

"Yes my dear, I do believe you are the last hope. I have reasons to believe that your father tortured your mother before her fall into telling him about the prophecy. He then asked me to kill you, so I sent you to a new future. Your cousin was then brought to the kingdom in your place."

"But I can't be the one to defeat him. I'm not strong enough…if I was given more time!" cried Ginny as she let her head hit the desk in despair.

Bumble coughed which caused Ginny to look up, "No one is rushing you dear, but the time will come soon for you to fight against your father. For now," Dumbledore hopped up with great agility and walked over to his bookcase. He selected three main books and handed them to Ginny. Each book was heavy, but bore different titles. The first one was an autobiography titled, Jacob I, and before Ginny could read the others Dumbledore shrank them. "You will read these and take magic lessons. Understood?"

Ginny nodded and watched as Dumbledore waved his wand at her; she then disapparated only to reappear in front of small building. It was made of ordinary bricks and had many windows and a door.

Curiosity over came her soul as she peeked inside the nearest window. An inaudible gasp left her throat when she witnessed the scene:

Jameson Potter was at the head of the room reading from a book. To his side was Harry who looked to be taking mental notes. Ginny shifted her head to view the Lyle and Ginevra; one was writing down intense notes while the other drooled over Harry while lazily twirling her wand.

Ginny pressed her face harder against the window to study her older brother. His hair was slicked back, just like the king's, and he appeared to be very studious.

Her attention was brought back to the front where Harry had just interrupted James. The oldest Potter grinned happily and the two engaged into a quick discussion. Ginny looked back to Lyle who was scowling slightly and the Potter men.

What felt like five minutes passed when the room vacated. First was Lyle who stomped off to the castle. Next were Ginevra and Harry, who looked very displeased while standing next to the girl, and finally came James.

"Molly!" shouted Harry happily once he noticed Ginny. The girl looked around for a half second before realizing he meant her. She blushed and joined the group.

"Oh dear Molly you do look a bit sick," gasped Ginevra coldly. The "sick" comment must have been her alibi. Ginny nodded back and earned a cold glare from the princess. "I mean why else would you be in your bathrobe!" she laughed in a small cruel laugh, but Ginny refused to blush.

"Actually Princess this is Harry's that he left in my room!" Harry quickly appeared at her side and the two grinned at Ginevra's fury.

James, who was observing the scene with good humor, coughed to get the girls' attention. "Come along Princess Ginevra," he said and the group trotted down the path. Once the princess was safely headed to the castle James apparated the group to their cottage.

"Glad to see you out of bed," exclaimed Lily from the kitchen sink. Ginny nodded and headed over to the table. "Bumble told me that you and he had a chat." She walked away in search for a towel.

"Yes, and he gave me these," replied Ginny as she pulled out the shrunken books. She drew her wand and brought them to full size. At the sight of books James and Harry swarmed over to investigate the texts which caused Lily to laugh at them as she dried her hands. She then pulled out several muffins and placed them in a basket.

"May we?" asked Harry politely as he ran his hand over the book. Ginny nodded without giving the books a second glance. Harry quickly seized the third book while James took the second.

"I am going to bed early," said Ginny to the boys who were already ten pages in. She shook her head, and for good measure grabbed the one about James I. She walked over to Lily and gave her a hug which surprised the mum at first, but she gladly returned it. Before she left Lily handed her a corn muffin.

Ginny shed the robe, happy to be out of it and in her pajamas, and hopped into the bed. She lit a small candle on her night table before settling in. Without looking into the Table of Contents Ginny opened to a random page and read a small section before Harry popped in. He sat himself at the end of her bed before speaking.

"Mum just briefly told me what Bumble said to you early, and…" he took in a deep breath as if his next words were going to hurt him. "It is time I taught you how to fight with magic."

"You!" exclaimed Ginny happily as she quickly sat up.

Harry sighed at her good mood. "Yes me, but it won't be easy and I will be tough on you." He added as though to scare her.

Ginny looked back defiantly and said, "I wouldn't ask for it any other way." This time Harry grinned and rose from his spot. Harry bent down in front of her and placed one of his hands on hers. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and promised that he would come back to stay with her again through the night. Before Harry left he blew out the candle that she had lit earlier.

At the idea of having a fighting chance, Ginny quickly drifted off to sleep with the book right next to her.

The book began to glow slightly in the dark room. A small red mist slowly crept towards Ginny and swarmed her body. A cackle rose in the air, and then the mysterious glow and mist stopped leaving the sleeping lady alone.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_It was not until I was thirteen earth cycles old that I realized I was destined to be a great leader. The only thing in my way was other magical beings; so the only way to get rid of the pests is to kill._

_From then on I shed my father's name of Russell; it would not be proper for a king. Finally at the age of twenty I took over a kingdom from a dying King and claimed it as my own and my future generations. I was now then Jacob Riddle I._

_**So sorry for the long wait!**_

_**Please forgive me.**_

_**The next chapter will explain what is currently going on, or I will just continue on. Drop me a review or PM on your opinion about the choice.**_

_**Have a Happy Holiday!**_


	7. Recap

_**Thank you to all who reviewed:**_

_**filmyfurry**_

_**DukeBrymin**_

_**Alice Angel**_

_**Lennon's Girl**_

_**A/N: This is not an actual chapter, but a much needed recap! I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Also **_DukeBrymin_** will be the beta starting with the next chapter. Thank you!**_

**Recap**

**Main Points: **Harry likes Ginny and Ginny likes Harry, but they are very cautious about this fact.

King Tomas has a thing against Red Heads, and those with magic.

**Chapter 1:** This was Ginny in her previous timeline; it is also a fake timeline. The reason it is fake is since Ginny was removed from her real time and it altered the future.

**Chapter 2:**

**Summary:** Harry brings her back to the real time and place which is a kingdom. King Tomas is the ruler with many servants. She meets Lily (Lilian), who has blonde hair, who is the head cook in the palace. Ginny meets the King, who helps change her hair to brown, under the alias of Molly.

**Chapter 3: **

**Summary: **Harry and Ginny have a conversation about some of the facts that he knows. He and Ginny then go to the castle and show's her to the princess chambers. Ginny, mistakenly, thinks it is her new room, but the Princess walks in. Ginny then tells this story to Lily and Harry and meets James. After awhile Ginny goes to bed and has a strange dream…

**Facts:** Tomas has two kids: Lyle and Ginevra.

The queen died a long time ago when Ginny was only three.

The whole family can do magic.

Harry (Hardwyn) and James can also do magic, but this is unknown to the king.

Jameson (James) is the royal tutor and Harry is his apprentice.

Ginny is the true princess, but when she was sent to the future her father brought her cousin in her place. Her real name is Ginevra Roisin Riddle.

Ginny has mysterious dream about how the Queen died.

Ginny also meets the princess who is very vain about her appearance. She also has a massive crush on Harry.

**Chapter 4: **

**Summary: **Harry and Ginny have a small talk about Harry's family. Later the next day Ginny is cleaning for the Princess and accidentally asks her if she wanted to go into the village; both are banned from it. They go anyways, and Ginny separates from her. She is the confronted by two men, who try to steal and rape her, but Harry comes. He then reveals a mysterious door…

**Facts: **Harry talks about family: James came to the kingdom when he was only five. His parents were killed, and he was found alone by Dumbledore aka Bumble. Bumble taught him how to be the next tutor, and instructed him in magic. Harry's parents married when they were in their twenties.

Dumbledore is called Bumble for Harry could not pronounce the "D" letter.

Ginny and Harry call her the Faux Princess.(FP)

The FP and Ginny sneak into the village, which Harry does not want her going to, and Ginny wanders off.

Two men ambush her, and try to rape her, but Harry intervenes.

**Chapter 5: **

**Summary: **Harry then shows her a hidden prison that holds magical people. It has a mysterious grey tinge to it.Later on in the story there is a ball for the Pre Coronation of the Princess. Harry was going to ask Ginny, but the Princess asks him and Ginny tells him to go with her. Ginny goes to the ball with one of Harry's friends- who later on finds about Ginny's real hair. Harry gets mad, oblivates the friend, and takes Ginny away. He takes her to a massive burial ground filled with children and recent bodies and those with Red Hair. Ginny becomes emotionally upset.

**Chapter 6:**

**Summary:** Ginny stays in bed for three-four days after the events in chapter. She then meets Bumble and they have a small chat before going to his study. There Ginny sees a pensieve memory about a prophecy that was made. Dumbledore then tells her he wants her to study more magic, and sets her off with three different books. Ginny is then transported to the school house and views Ginevra and Lyle learning, and Harry and James having a brief discussion. After that they return home and Ginny shows them the books, which Harry and James begin to read. She takes one about Jacob I and Harry comes into her room to tell her that he will be her teacher magic. Later on something mysterious happens with the book…

**Facts:**

There were three brothers in line for the throne, Tomas and his older brothers, but after the oldest two mysteriously died he received the throne.

Dumbledore came to the kingdom for the marriage of his great-great neice.

A prophecy was made :_ "The time draws near…King Tomas beware for you shall meet you fate...King of tyranny, conqueror of lands, killer of innocent shall meet his doom by the hands of a person with hair of fire of relations… This hero, with fire hair, shall undo the wrongs and harms caused by King Tomas. Long live the King…forever in hell!"_

The queen thought it was her duty to kill her husband, but she was wrong.

(Even though not stated) Lyle is jealous of Harry for he is smarter than him.

One of the two books is about Jacob I; the others have yet to be decided.

_**There is the recap! Sorry if I forgot any facts (I do admit that there is a lot!) The next chapter will be **_Chapter 7: The Seven Senses_. __**I did not plan for the chapter name to have the same number as the actual chapter, in fact I was shocked, but it is a coincidence. Please give me two-three weeks for the next chapter. Finally I expect there to be about 14-15 chapters of this story *tear*. Thank you guys for being so patient!**_

**Sneak Preview:**

"Now there are seven senses," stated Harry as he watched Ginny stand up. Her dress was wrinkled and covered in several grass stains.

Ginny frowned at him, she was still mad at the unexpected, but amazing attack, "You mean five: Seeing, Hearing, Tasting, Smelling, Touch." Ginny looked down to dust off her knees, but when she looked up Harry was gone.

In a quick moment her eyesight was gone, it took her a second to realize it was Harry.

"Yes there is sight," he replied as he removed his hand. Ginny blinked stupidly, but before she could reply Harry grabbed her hand. "Touch," he said as he caressed her hand. He dropped it and moved on to poking her nose, "Smell." Harry continued with the game by whispering in her ear, "Hearing." Harry then looked her straight in the eyes, and gave her a small kiss before turning away. "Taste," he added in an afterthought.

"You are correct that those are the five senses, but there are two more; well to magic folk there are two more." Harry then walked back up to Ginny and pulled out her hands so that they were palm up in the air. He the waved his own over hers, and a strange tickling sensation was felt by Ginny. She gazed at Harry for an explanation only to see that he was grinning. "The sixth sense is not what you think it is, but is magic. All wizards and witches have it, but only the bright can recognize it as a sense."

He removed his hand and the sensation was gone.

"Okay if I choose to believe you…" started Ginny before Harry whispered, "Which you will." She gave him a mock frown which Harry returned, but stuck his tongue out also. Ginny tried to control her giggles as she continued on, "Okay Fine I do, but what is the seventh sense?"

Harry grabbed her hands once more: this time he held onto them. He closed his eyes, shading the green orbs from the world, and Ginny followed suit. The wind quietly blew around them in the grass creating small waves: unbeknownst to the two. Ginny waited for something spectacular, but after five minutes of nothing she sighed and felt rather foolish for just standing there.

"Well..." she complained slightly as she opened her eyes, but stopped at the look on Harry's face. His eyes were open and he held the expression of one who had just discovered something amazing.

Harry grinned at her curious look. "Just listen."

She did as told, but she still could not hear anything. Finally a faint noise crept up to her ears; as it got louder she was able to distinguish it.

"A cricket?" she questioned. As soon as she spoke the sound of chirping disappeared. Harry was now grinning widely at her as though she made a life concerning discovery.

"Yes."

TBC


	8. Chapter 7 The Seven Senses

_Thank you to all who reviewed and stuck with me even though there was a long period of time where I did not update._

_I greatly appreciate your support when I have been so flaky._

_Since summer is approaching this means many updates till your heads explode! : )_

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 7:

The Seven Senses

Ginny was having a peaceful slumber when her door was opened loudly causing her to jump up in bed. She opened her eyes slowly, with a yawn, and smiled to see Harry standing at the foot of her bed. He was dressed in regular clothing with a small grin on his handsome face.

"My father gave me some time off this morning so we can start your training. So if you would please dress we can apparate over to our area." Harry then promptly exited the room to give her some privacy.

Ginny hopped out of bed and selected a comfortable outfit, skirt and shirt, to practice in. She brushed her curly brown hair back into a bun, and grabbed her wand.

Before leaving she noticed the book she had been reading before was on the ground; it must have fell off when she was sleeping. Ginny went to retrieve it and placed it on her dresser. As she left it glowed slightly causing her wand, unknowingly, to glow also.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They landed on a hill not too far from the castle. It was a beautiful spot especially with the summer sun shining down on the green grass; there was also a small breeze that caressed the grass.

Harry walked away a few feet from Ginny before stating, "Okay first thing is first…I want you to attack me with any spell."

Ginny looked at Harry with disbelief, but she could tell he was serious. "Um okay, but I don't want to hurt you!" Harry laughed at her, in a nice way, and walked a few feet away.

"Wand ready," he called.

Ginny lifted her wand, took a deep breath, opened her mouth, and involuntarily shifted her left foot. Before she could start the stunning spell Harry blasted her with his own stunning charm. She promptly fell to the ground with a scowl on her face.

Harry jogged over to her, with a smug smile, and removed the curse. He then pocketed his wand before starting his lesson. "Now there are seven senses," stated Harry as he watched Ginny stand up-her dress was wrinkled and covered in several grass stains.

Ginny frowned at him, she was still mad at the unexpected, but amazing, attack, "You mean five: Seeing, Hearing, Tasting, Smelling, Touch." Ginny looked down to dust off her knees, but when she looked up Harry was gone.

In a quick moment her eyesight was gone and the world was black, it took her a second to realize it was Harry's doing.

"Yes there is sight," he replied as he removed his hand. Ginny blinked stupidly, but before she could reply Harry grabbed her hand. "Touch," he said as he caressed her hand. He dropped it and moved on to poking her nose affectionately, "Smell." Harry continued with the game by whispering in her ear, "Hearing." Harry then looked her straight in the eyes, and gave her a small kiss before turning away. "Taste," he added in an afterthought.

"You are correct that those are the five senses, but there are two more; well to magic folk there are two more." Harry then walked back up to Ginny, whose heart was fluttering at the kiss, and pulled out her hands so that they were palm up in the air. He then waved his own hands over hers, and a strange tickling sensation was felt by Ginny. She gazed at Harry for an explanation only to see that he was grinning. "The sixth sense is not what you think it is, but is magic. All wizards and witches have it, but only the bright can recognize it as a sense."

He removed his hand and the sensation was gone.

"Okay if I choose to believe you…" started Ginny before Harry whispered, "Which you will." She gave him a mock frown which Harry returned, but stuck his tongue out also. Ginny tried to control her giggles as she continued on, "Okay Fine I do, but what is the seventh sense?"

Harry grabbed her hands once more: this time he held onto them. He closed his eyes, shading the green orbs from the world, and Ginny followed suit. The wind quietly blew around them in the grass creating small waves: unbeknownst to the two. Ginny waited for something spectacular, but after five minutes of nothing she sighed and felt rather foolish for just standing there.

"Well..." she complained slightly as she opened her eyes, but stopped at the look on Harry's face. His eyes were open and he held the expression of one who had just discovered something amazing.

Harry grinned at her curious look. "Just listen."

She did as told, but she still could not hear anything. Finally a faint noise crept up to her ears; as it got louder she was able to distinguish it.

"A cricket?" she questioned. As soon as she spoke the sound of chirping disappeared. Harry was now grinning widely at her as though she made a life concerning discovery.

"Yes."

Ginny looked at Harry as if he was an idiot. "So you are telling me that the seventh sense deals with a cricket?" Harry chuckled loudly causing Ginny to jump.

"Ginny, what I am showing you that with a lot of concentration a person can focus more on natural elements. The cricket you are hearing is a few hundred feet away." Ginny looked at him in shock, and quickly the noise of the cricket was gone. "The seventh sense is using natural elements to one's advantage. When a person uses nature and all the other senses they can in turn determine the position and/or attack of the opposing witch/wizard. With this one sense you could beat a wise and powerful wizard. This sense takes awhile to learn, and is not easy."

That is how I was able to use your own spell against you. I used my sense of touch and noticed that you took the measures that it takes to do the stunning charm. And the natural elements part comes in for I was able to determine your charm by the ground."

"What are you on?"

"I know it is confusing, but I could feel you actions in the grass. I used the sense of touch and a part of nature to see what spell you would use. During the stunning spell a person's left foot moves without them knowing. Or look at this example: When the wind is blowing it tends to affect a person's magical aura. You learn this for, thanks to the wind, you can feel and maybe _see _a person's magical aura and if the plan of the person is to curse another then you can determine their spell thanks to nature. Get it?"

"You definitely are on something. So you are telling me that you could _feel_ what curse I was going to do by using nature."

"Exactly!" cried Harry as if it was common sense. "I want you to just sit here and listen to the wind blowing and concentrate on hearing the cricket again."

They sat on the floor and linked hands before closing their eyes. Ginny tried to concentrate on the noise, but all she could hear was Harry's slow calming breath. Suddenly his breath quickened and he whispered, "Hide your wand quickly, then regain this pose! The King Is on his way up here." Ginny opened her eyes to see Harry staring at her. She quickly followed his orders and returned to their position.

"How do you know…wait is it the seventh sense again?"

"Yes, I can feel the horses' hooves against the path that is far from here which allows me to hear that he is about five minutes away."

Harry was exactly right and in about five minutes the sounds of horses were only a few feet away.

"And that is how you can peacefully meditate. It relieves the souls, right?" lied Harry smoothly as he promptly stood up while dragging Ginny with him.

"Ah, young Hardwyn and your friend Molly. Good morning." The king motioned for the carriage to stop and James promptly hopped out of the carriage. He gave his son an apologetic look before checking on the horses.

"Good Morning sir," replied the two in symmetry with a polite bow.

"Hardwyn your father and I are going to a local village and seeing if things are running smoothly, why don't you come along?"

Harry looked at Ginny, a look that said I will be back soon and do not get in trouble, before replying, "Yes sir I will be glad too. And Molly I think you should check on the princess." With that he gave her a sly wink and hopped up next to the driver while James smiled at Ginny and joined the King in the carriage.

The horses slowly trotted off and Ginny waved as it disappeared down the hill. Slowly she traveled the opposite way back to the castle when she a great urge to go back to the place behind the hidden door.

With that urge, and the look of Harry's face in the back of her mind, she was off.

_Back to the door…_

_The next chapter will be way longer._

_Thank you_


	9. Chapter 8 Family Reunion

_**Thank you for your patience and support!**_

_**Also if you like Harry and Ginny pairings you should read these other stories that I have:  
Answering to the call of love  
Fading into the shadows  
Final Requests of the Almost Dead  
and a new werewolf tale: Heart on Fire, Body of fur**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 8:

Family Reunion

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_The horses slowly trotted off and Ginny waved as it disappeared down the hill. Slowly she traveled the opposite way back to the castle when she a great urge to go back to the place behind the hidden door. _

_With that urge, and the look of Harry's face in the back of her mind, she was off._

Several fellow servants smiled at her as Ginny ran past them in a hurry; she could only offer a quick smile as her feet carried her down the path to the forest. It took Ginny a few minutes to find the rock, and more than a few tries to copy the words that Harry mumbled to said rock. Finally the rock morphed into a door and she stepped inside.

The scene inside felt familiar, but this time there was more people inside. As she traveled down the familiar path several gaunt and gray faces looked at her before moaning. Ginny continued forward until a wail sounded; the wail sparked her interest again and she headed over to a lowly house.

"Anybody home," called Ginny stupidly as she entered the house. Dust flew up into her eyes and lung and she fell into a coughing fit.

"What do you want from me? I have not done anything wrong," wailed a very old and frail voice.

Ginny had to fight down tears as the person finally revealed herself: she was an old lady with many wrinkles along with battle scars. Her grey hair was twisted back into a messy braid and she wore little clothing.

"I am not here to harm you," started Ginny with heavy breathes, "but I wish to know more about you." Ginny's eyes swept the room and noticed the few possessions the old lady had including a table, once chair, a bed, and a chamber pot.

The elderly lady laughed with a small wheeze and sat down in a rocking chair that looked dangerous. She slowly rose again and walked over to a dull fire. "I have no history…that was taken away from me ever since my village…" The old woman paused. She turned to Ginny with misty eyes and in a younger voice called out:

"Blood has been shed, innocent lives have been lost. Finally it is time for good to rise and vanquish the evil, but beware there is an artifact that knows not the difference between good or evil. This artifact must be destroyed or it shall forever control."

"Are you okay?" asked Ginny as she rushed over to help the poor woman stand. She helped her back over to the chair and questioned out loud, "What is this artifact?"

The old lady smiled at her before pointing at the door. "Now dear do you think I really know? Leave my sight now."

Ginny wanted to argue, but she stood up and left with the old lady cackling, "Good look child with fire hair."

Anger kept Ginny from weeping at all the sickly people as she walked back to the door. For a split second she was worried that somebody might had escaped, but she shook off the feeling and left.

Once outside the words of the old lady rose in her mind: _What did she mean,_ she mused to herself as the door changed back into a rock. Knowing Ginny would have to tell Harry this later she began to walk back through the forest.

Taking a risk, Ginny apparated back to the cottage; she overshot a bit and almost landed on Lily.

"Dear I do not find it wise for you to be apparating," scolded Lily as she helped the girl up. "Besides, the princess just left and she was looking for you." Lily went back to the counter and began to chop potatoes.

"I'm sorry Lily," sighed Ginny. She went over to a drawer and pulled out her own knife to help out. "I just had a talk with somebody and lost track of time."

Lily nodded in understanding. "Okay, but be careful. The princess is on the rampage for she needs extra help for her coronation is coming up."

Ginny simply sighed once more and they continued to chop in silence. Once they were done Lily slid the potatoes into a pot of water before washing her hands.

"Well I better go off and check on _her royal highness_." Without thinking Ginny gave Lily a hug before dashing out of the cottage. "Wait," she called through the window to Lily. "When will the guys get back?"

Lily looked at a nearby clock and replied, "Possibly late."

"Okay," called Ginny as she headed to the castle with lead feet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lyle was not the brightest boy, but he had a heart for success and manipulation. With a cold breath he quickly sat up in bed after a vivid dream. Feeling that the dream was very important he pulled on a robe and apparated to his father's study.

Idly, Lyle peeked around the corner of his father's study. "Father are you busy right now?"

King Tomas looked up from book and replied in an irritable tone, "No son what is it that you require?"

"I just had this dream that I wish to tell you…" Lyle waited for his father to express concern but the King silently turned a page.

"Hurry up Lyle I am very busy and need to plan for Ginevra's coronation," replied the King; he and his son both did not mention the contradiction in his statement.

"That's who it was about!" exclaimed Lyle in a manner that the King rolled his eyes. "I was a young child again and I was playing with Ginevra when she morphed into a teenage girl with red hair…"

Tomas finally looked at his son with great concern, "Continue."

Feeling rather important Lyle stated, "Um…that was it father you see for I woke up."

"If you excuse me I have some planning to do. Good night Lyle."

"Yes father."

The King sighed as his son disapparated from his sight. He closed his book and looked at the fire; suspicious thoughts arose in his mind after Lyle's boring talk. Gears twirled in his brain and the memory of his newer servant rose in his mind:

_He opened his mouth to ask another question, but his mouth froze in mid-word formation. A small red lock had broke lose from the bun and bandanna. The king looked at her head as if it had called him something rude._

_It was not the only emotion that had spread across his face. There was the look a fear in his eyes at the red lock._

_Harry looked at the king, followed his gaze, and jumped in horror. His mind quickly formulated possible excuses as the air grew thick with tension._

"_My king, that is not her real hair. A witch from her neighbor village cursed her. I was going to ask Bumble, if he could fix it."_

King Tomas angrily snapped out his thoughts and angrily called out, "Dumbledore!"

The old man in question apparated in a few seconds, Dumbledore was dressed in a long night gown with his beard braided. "Yes my king?" he inquired with a yawn

"Do you remember when I told you to kill my daughter?"

The king's blunt manner caught him by surprise, "Y-yes sir."

"Look here Dumbledore I gave you a home here in my kingdom so you could be near your niece, and I ask you to one thing! What did you do with my daughter?"

Filled with pride Dumbledore stood tall and confidently replied, "I could not kill her. You know me Tomas so I placed her in the future where she would be safe."

King Tomas placed a weird expression on his face to hide his true intentions from Dumbledore. "That is all I needed to hear…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Should I be worried that the King is looking at me?" asked Ginny as Harry twirled her around the dance hall. Neither were worried about Ginevra for she had her attention caught be several visitors.

"Not unless you did anything wrong while we were gone," replied Harry with light humor. Ginny could not help but smile as they danced on.

The Princess' coronation was nothing Ginny had ever experienced-this was saying something for Ginny was used to parties and balls. Everybody was dressed up in an effort to outdo the person next to him or her; older women wore huge a lavish dresses while younger ladies wore lighter ones so that they could dance.

Several servants served food on platters or others could grab food from the huge dinner table where others were already eating.

Lavish decorations of pinks and white surrounded the people as though they were inside a piece of bubblegum.

Harry gave Ginny another twirl and her gold colored gown, borrowed from Lily, sparkled happily. Several guests and servants could not help but gasp at how nice they looked.

The dancing and talking stopped once a loud horn blew calling everyone to attention. "Attention my loyal servants and guests it would like for Ginevra to approach the stage," called the King from the stage where his throne and two others stood proudly. His thrown was gold while the other two were silver and smaller; only one of the silver ones was occupied. Lyle sat on his throne looking very bored.

Ginevra hopped up n the stage with help so that she would not rip her huge pink gown. King Tomas watched her with amusement as she approached him. "Father I am so…"

"How dare you lie to me?" interrupted the King, taking a drastic mood change. The whole hall seemed to stop breathing. Ginny looked at Harry, but he only had eyes for the stage.

"W-what do you mean f-father?" spluttered Ginevra. She pulled out her fan and began to wave it back and forth rapidly.

King Tomas snatched the fan away and pocketed it. "You are not the real princess, but have impersonated my daughter." He turned away from the hyperventilating princess and towards his people. "My servants after my wife died I noticed a change in my daughter, but I took it as grief. Now I know that the lady who stands before you is not the real princess."

The crowd broke out into hurried whisperings, but stopped when the horn blew again. "Do not fear for my daughter is in the crowd."

James and Lily tried their hardest to hurry over to them, but several servants cut them off. "Harry we need to leave…" started Ginny.

"Servant Molly please approach me."

Ginny looked at Harry for an answer, but he motioned for her to go to the king. "Look," he whispered while steering her over to the stage, "Just play along with him until I come up with a plan." He gave her a quick kiss before shoving her up the stairs to the stage.

"This is my real daughter," exclaimed Tomas as Ginny took hesitant steps to him. Once she was by his side he grabbed her arm and pulled her in closer. Deep disgust appeared on her face as her father smiled gleefully.

"Look at how she is a spitting image of our beloved Queen with her…" Tomas trailed off and looked at Ginny. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at her hair, "red hair!"

Even Ginny gasped along with the crowd as her red locks fell on her shoulders and back. "Let us rejoice at a family reunion! Lyle come give your sister a hug!" Lyle did not budge from his seat, but only watched the scene in horror.

"What is going on here!" cried Ginevra angrily. She pushed Ginny and Tomas apart and stood between them.

"You will not shout at your king in this manner. Guards take her away."

"I will not go to some jail!" Ginevra took out her wand and slowly began to fade away. "You shall get yours Molly," she called as her final words. Several guards tried to grab her, but she was already gone.

King Tomas placed a soothing, but cold, hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry we shall find her my little rose," he whispered while the servants cheered for their king. The King continued to give a small speech and the next events seemed to go by slowly: her being presented with a tiara, Lyle giving her a quick hug and speech on her behalf, and then a toast to her having long life and good health.

A mixture of nerves and fear flew to her face; Ginny looked out into the crowd to see Harry mirroring her expression.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Hmm kind of lame, but the next one will be better.**_


	10. Chapter 9 New Life

_**A/N: I estimated around five chapters left! : (**_

Chapter 9:

New Life

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next few days Ginny was drilled with Royal procedures. Daily school lessons were replaced with James teaching her proper manners, like there should be no talking when breaking the fast unless the King spoke first, while Lyle sat in stony silence-he resented the attention Ginny was receiving when he sat alone in a corner.

Ginny could not help but feel awkward as new things happened around her. After the first three hours of the King's announcement she received her own personal servant and the Princess' old room. Several guards surrounded her room at night to make sure the old princess did not reappear to cause trouble. Even though she was well guarded, Ginny still did not sleep.

The only good thing was that she did not have to clean up after a snobby brat and she could do magic again with her red hair free and wild. No more picking up stuff by hand or walking up the stairs for her!

With this could came a huge bad: she could not risk being seen with Harry. Already his family was under watch for harboring her, but Bumble managed to convince the King that the Potter family had no idea for Ginny hid herself well. All this meant to Ginny was no more talking with Harry by the warm fire or cooking with Lily. Day by Day she had to walk past him in silence with her head held up high and his eyes to the floor, this was a royal custom, and could only sneak glances at him during lessons.

Finally Ginny could no longer stand being silent to Harry. During a morning lesson she slipped a note in his book, which he was reading for teachings about soup spoons did not interest him, telling about a special date in the woods later that night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Now Princess do you think it is safe to be going on a date with your servant that you are not even courting?" inquired Harry as he approached her from behind. He wrapped her in a big hug and, despite his usual manner, kissed her lightly on the lips.

Harry was dressed in a pair of casual service robes while Ginny stole several articles of clothing from her servant while she laid in an enchanted sleep in her bed. Around them the moonlight showered them gracefully giving some light to their dreary situation.

"Please do not call me that," moaned Ginny after they pulled apart. She fell to the ground in desperation, but refused to tear up.

Harry fell to his knees and grabbed her hand. "Ginny I am sorry; I was merely jesting with you." He pulled her slightly so that he could rest her frame on his chest while he leaned up against a tree.

"I know, but I am so scared Harry! There must be a reason why he announced me as his daughter. Now I have to worry about him, Lyle creeps me out, and Ginevra is probably out planning some revenge plot." The entire time she spoke her voice became ragged with fear and tiredness.

"One," started Harry grabbing her hand and raising a finger, "Ginevra is not smart enough."

"Smarts do not matter," interrupted Ginny, "She can do magic."

Harry shook his head and pressed on determined to get her to listen. "Two and three," he started while lifting up the appropriate fingers, "We can handle Lyle and the King, but for now we must continue practicing dueling, the seventh sense, and more practical magic."

"So you believe that it will come down to a duel?" questioned Ginny sadly. She idly pulled at a blade of grass and placed it back down so an ant could use it later on. A squirrel watched them before running off to an unknown place; they did not see that the squirrel was maroon in coloring.

"The king is very violent and knowing him this will be his only tactic against you." Harry made sure he phrased his words carefully in order to not frighten her. "I warn you know that when you duel the King I will be of no help."

Ginny pulled away from his chest and looked at him with a nonplussed expression, "Why?"

"Because of this," growled Harry. He lifted up his sleeve to reveal a skull with a serpent escaping from the mouth. The tattoo shined eerily in the moonlight, giving it life and a personality. "I was given this three years ago as being an official of the Royal court and it stops me from hurting the King. My mum and dad have one too."

Ginny looked at the tattoo with disgust, but could not help finger it lightly. Harry winced at her touch leaving Ginny to believe that if any royal family touched it caused slight pain. "Harry… I can't do this! I just c-can't…"

Harry silenced her with a deep kiss. As their lips parted and joined over and over again small breathy moans involuntarily escaped their mouths. Slowly Ginny snaked an arm around his neck while her other hand rested on his muscled arm. Harry took control over her hair and weaved his hand through it as tough to find a misplaced bug or create an intimate pattern.

Who knows what would have happened between them right there in that spot, but they stopped at the sound of approaching voices. Harry quickly buttoned his shirt while Ginny fixed her own clothes and hair.

"Thank you for meeting me here," started a gruff voice.

"You are the King's son?" Ginny gasped, but Harry covered her mouth. He pulled her behind a tree and waited for the answer.

"Yes, and you know why you are here?"

Now the shadows of the two men were apparent. They could definitely see that it was Lyle standing behind the bush with his companion. "Of course! I am only the King's best executioner!" exclaimed the voice slightly hurt. "Now when will this be carried out?"

"At the next palace feast. My father says you may do her away any way you please."

"Aw," the executioner trailed off to add more suspense, "so you want her killed?"

Lyle sounded extremely hesitant when he answered, "Exactly…"

The sound of the footsteps retreating was heard until the sound of owls floated around them. Harry had no words of comfort as Ginny cried in to his shoulder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You have not touched your meal Ginevra! Do you feel sick?"questioned the King sincerely as Ginny slowly nibbled on her cut potatoes. She dropped her fork only to pick it up and place it down neatly under her father's disapproving eye.

The feast that the King had planned was going along smoothly. Only the royal family sat on a huge platform to eat while the rest sat down at tables along the sides, or danced in the middle on the floor for everyone's attention. This time ladies wore simpler dresses along with the men in casual black or red robes.

While some people had their fun Dumbledore and James stood watch by several doors, leaving one open, while Harry darted in and out of the dancing couples wishing that he could be out there dancing with Ginny.

"Just a bit…father," answered Ginny dutifully, "I rather sit here." She knew her death was coming soon and this thought clouded her stomach leaving no room for the elaborate meal. However, Lyle ate voraciously until the King gave him a dirty look. He then turned to Ginny who was staring at him with hidden fear.

He father smiled at her like a snake revealing its fangs. "No no you must go down and dance with many possible suitors."

"Well I don't think…" started Ginny but she faltered at her father's glare, "Yes Father."

"Good, but first: Attention my people and guests! Please clear the floor so that Lyle may have a dance with his sister!" The king started a round of applause as Lyle rose and led her to dance floor that cleared for the royal siblings.

Ginny could see why no girls liked to dance with Lyle; the man had two left feet. Constantly, Ginny had to step back as he waltzed with her to avoid her feet getting crushed.

The entire time the danced Lyle kept his eyes on his sister while Ginny kept her own eyes on Harry who was hiding in the background. Casually the sibling would smile warmly at the guests and even shared forced grins at each other.

"I know of your plan Lyle," snarled Ginny quietly as Lyle brought her in after twirling her out. She could not stay silent any longer.

Lyle did not have the audacity to look ashamed for he stated with a smirk, "I figured you would have learned sooner or later _sister_, but as we dance you shall meet your doom." He tightened his grip on her hands to the point Ginny felt as though he wanted to crush her fingers.

"Let go of me!" she exclaimed as Lyle's grin grew. She sent a distress signal to Harry who was slowly making his way over to her in order to avoid alarming the other guests and servants.

"No," whispered Lyle dangerously, his nasty breath spraying her face. He turned so that Ginny faced a doorway that was not guarded. "Now!" he shouted to no one in the room.

Ginny looked over her shoulder to see a man in all black staring at her maliciously. The man stepped into the room and several guests moved to avoid his path to Ginny. He raised his arm and the sleeve fell back to reveal a knife. With great skills the man threw the knife at Ginny. It soared in to the air as Ginny could do nothing but scream.

"Protego," shouted Harry. A magnificent shield formed around Ginny and the knife bounced back against the wall before clattering on the floor. The room stared in silence at the tutor's apprentice with his wand raised. Lyle released her in shock and Ginny ran away to Harry with her own wand raised. Harry desperately pushed Ginny back to protect her from the King.

"What is this? Young Hardwyn Potter can do magic!" roared King Tomas. The room fell silent as the king magicked the table away so that he could be seen on the stage. Rage was apparent on his face along with betrayal. "Did you know of this Dumbledore?" he demanded from the old man who was near the door. Tomas snapped his fingers and several guards grabbed the old man's arms. "No matter that shall be your last charm ever. Stupefy!"

James jumped in front of his son and let out a greater shield charm. While Harry fell to the floor by his father's charm James shot another curse at the King, "Sectumsempra!" Deep down James knew that the curse would have no effect, but only to shock the King.

King Tomas growled out a snarl in fury, "Oh what is this? Your family can do magic Potter? And how I trusted you and save your family…"

"You murdered my unborn child and nearly took my wife's life away. That is not saving my family Tomas," reminded James sadly. Ginny looked to Lily who was helping her son up; she never knew how much her father's wrath spilled out over the Potters. Several people whispered hurriedly while others tried to escape.

"So this is how things end," taunted Tomas with his wand raised and poised to do danger; he looked even more magnificent thanks to the fact that he was elevated over everyone. The entire hall fell silent at the red glow the wand was giving off. "You have been a faithful servant Potter, but I guess that servitude ends today…"

Ginny shouted out a stinging hex before Tomas could do any danger to James.

Tomas disapparated, causing the spell to his a vase and burst, only to return a few feet away from her; the room formed a small circle to give the two room. "A duel you want daughter, then one you shall get."

King Tomas sent another stunning charm at his daughter, but it missed and hit Lyle instead. Ginny tried her hardest to shoot back a different hex, but the green light feebly sparkled at her wand's tip before dying.

"Ginny you need to fight!" roared Harry as he stunned several guests and servants; James was doing the same while Lily stayed by his side. "I cannot do as much…Protego!" Luckily his charm was able to rebound the "Incedio" charm back to Tomas whose robes were set on fire.

"I just can't fight him Harry!" she cried as the King stamped the fire out. Taking over his moment of weakness Ginny cried, "Petrificus Totalus!" The charm hit an innocent servant standing five feet away from the kin and he crumpled to the floor.

"Lyle! Help now," shouted the King. When he realized Lyle was still unconscious he screamed out in fury. "Useless boy I guess I shall take you three down myself…"

"No Tomas," shouted James in rage, "You will never hurt my family again" Before Tomas could make James eat his words he apparated out with Harry and Ginny following suit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"We all knew this would happen sooner or later," whispered James in hurried tones as Lily clutched to him. The group was resting in the kitchen with no light that matched their moods. "So I say this I wish you the two best of luck, and do not go searching for us."

Ginny looked at Harry who stared at the ground not offering an explanation. "What are you talking about? You guys are leaving us?" James walked over to Harry and gave him one last hug screaming fatherly love.

"Ginny," called Lily, she grabbed Ginny's face between her palms and whispered, "It is time that you two find any means to stop Tomas. Harry knows what is going on and packed all of your belongings including the ones that Bumble gave you. We do not wish to leave you but it is for the best."

"I-I understand," stammered Ginny through her own tears that left her make-up smudged and very ugly.

James nodded at his wife's words and stated, "Good now I repeat do not come looking for us for I am an expert at hiding. I love you with all my heart son and Ginny. Please keep safe and…"

"They are near the cottage!" cried Lily fearfully as several voices rang out in the distance. She felt very vulnerable for she was the only one not able to do magic.

"Go!"exclaimed James as he grabbed a hold of Lily who was now hugging Harry. "Go now!"

With that last command Harry disapparated to a murky cave on a mountain. While Ginny sat down on the ground, in pity and guilt for her actions, Harry applied several charms to hide them from the enemies.

"Harry I am so sorry," cried Ginny once Harry finished his work. A slight warmth could now be felt, thanks to the charms, instead of the cold winds from earlier. "I should have fought but…"

Harry placed a hand in the air and stopped her, "Ginny let us not think about that now. We must sleep for the night."

Still looking down, Ginny cuddled up against Harry like a cat coming to her master's calls. Leaning up against a dull rock Harry wrapped his arms around her, gave her a quick kiss, and the two fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	11. Chapter 10 Strange Facts

_**A/N: there was a typo in Chapter Six the name of the book is Jacob I not James I! Sorry for not catching that earlier.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 10:

Strange Facts

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A young woman was being dragged out of a hut by a man in a hooded cloak. HE threw her up against a tree and the lady whimpered, "Please why won't you leave me alone? I was wrong for what I did; I left, now please let me be."_

_The man slapped her hard against the face and replied: "now you feel remorse for what you did? I trusted… even loved you and this is how you do me? You are a coldhearted…"_

"_Me, coldhearted," laughed the woman deliriously, her brown hair falling out if her once neat bun, "you are the coldhearted one!"_

"_Well since I am so coldhearted I guess you want to die right here," snarled the man. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the young woman who was now screaming and crying. "No," whispered the man as he returned his wand back to its original place, "I will not kill so that the story gains its truth, but I will stick you in a place for all my prisoners that some say is worse than death." With that the cloaked man grabbed the woman and apparated. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny woke up to see a small pile of nuts and an apple where Harry once was sleeping. She scooped up the breakfast and walked the small distance over to Harry who was sitting at the edge of the cave watching the clouds pass by.

"Good morning," she greeted pleasantly despite how the dream had made her feel weird. Harry did not budge or acknowledge her presence. With no invitation Ginny sat down next to him.

She looked at the scenery, with the beautiful trees and other mountains, while the mountain air chilled her bones. _There was something extremely wrong with Harry,_ she deducted, _but at this rate we will just sit here in silence._

"We need to talk about last night," whispered Harry as he swept his black hair behind his ears. Ginny looked over at him, but he did not look back. "Why couldn't you fight him?"

That one question explained everything about how he was feeling: disappointment or even anger. "I just freaked that is all…"

Harry slammed his hand on the cold ground as he rose up in a fury. Ginny merely turned to him while he stated, with his back facing her, "Ginny I told you that you would have to fight him and that I would be of no help. I thought you were to be a powerful witch who could get rid of T-tom..the King, but I guess I, and everybody on your side, was…"

"If you say wrong I will curse you," exclaimed Ginny. She jumped up and twisted Harry around so that they were face to face.

"Where was this anger last night," jeered Harry as he pushed past her to his original seat.

This time Ginny did not join him, but merely stared at his back. Last night she thought everything would be okay, with how Harry was acting, but maybe she was completely wrong. "Harry you just don't understand! I have never been prepared for this kind of thing…"

She trailed off for Harry had rose once more into a defensive position with his wand out and ready. "So," called Harry threateningly, "you never have been prepared for this? All this training I have put you through is worthless? Well let us test this theory. Flipendo!"

Ginny flipped backwards as she soared through the air before landing on her back against the dirt. Harry strolled over to her and smirked down at her; he was very lucky that she was not physically hurt.

"Not going to fight back," taunted Harry. "I figured you wouldn't…"

Ginny felt something odd through the ground; as though something was shifting to the left. Without thinking twice she grabbed her wand and shouted, "Stupefy!" Harry fell to the ground unconscious.

"Reneverate," she whispered and Harry was awake once more.

HE sat there on the ground, looking very dumbfounded, before jumpibg up and exclaiming, "You used the second sense! Remember how that felt."

Ginny closed her eyes and the feeling of the ground, along with her subconscious telling her what he was about to do, was no burned to memory. It did not take long for that memory to lsip and her new anger at Harry to develop.

"Why did you attack me," she shouted.

"Because you need practice," replied Harry smartly. "Now let's practice again."

No matter how much Harry tried to give encouragement Ginny was unable to reproduce her use of the seventh sense like before. After several failed attempts the two gave up and sat back down inside their temporary home.

"So what do we do now," asked Harry stealing the words right from her mouth.

"I want to find this artifact that the old lady told me about," answered Ginny. The image and words of the old woman had yet to free itself from her mind.

Harry picked up a small rock and tossed it away before replying, "Okay I think we should search in some of the old lands that the King had conquered and then go on from there. I have no idea how this artifact would help though."

With that Harry stood up and disappeared out of the cave leaving Ginny alone. Sadly, she grabbed her bag and pulled out the Jacob the first book.

Ginny opened the book at random and began to read about Jacob's three sons named Tyler, Anthony and, her own father, Tomas. Each son was dedicated with a page in this old book. According to Jacob, Tyler was a very nice man who cared others and respected the people of the kingdom. Jacob described him mainly with one word: soft. Apparently Jacob did not want him to be his heir.

Anthony was also liked Tyler except he was a dreamy nitwit- Jacob's words, not hers. Anthony liked to spend his days daydreaming along with chasing the skirts of the female servants.

Finally her father's page intrigued her the most. It was obvious that Jacob favored him the most for Tomas was exactly like him. Each wanted to be the only ruling magical beings and wanted to conqueror other lands. Through all the praise Ginny noticed a worrying tone from Jacob's last few sentences about Tomas.

_Tomas may be a great son, but there are days I see him eyeing his brothers with such a hatred that I once had… a hatred that led to murder. I loved all my sons, but never before did I think I would play a role in their demise._

Ginny skimmed the next few pages and found a small part talking about her uncles' deaths. Tyler was out hunting with his father and youngest brother when he was struck in the heart with a misguided arrow by Tomas. Jacob noted that the arrow had a mysterious red glow to it. Anthony died thanks to a red colored soup; that day Jacob noticed a red gleam to his youngest son's eyes.

Jacob also mentioned his fighting style that mainly consisted of killing others in his way. He also discovered several spells that could linger after one's death; those spells could later have a negative effect on anybody who came intact with the charmed object. Some included preservation spells, thief protection spells- like for books or other valuables- and other ones. Jacob never really said how those people could be affected.

There was also a small part about Jacob's own wand that had Ginny thinking he was really vain. Apparently Jacob did not plan on being buried with his wand, but plan on hiding it in the last place that anyone would look. In an object that most people acquire, but such object could be traded or lost forever.

After reading such horrible things Ginny skipped backwards to the beginning and picked out useless facts like the one about Jacob's favorite color being red.

Sleepiness overcame her exhausted body and before she knew it she was swept away into a dream.

_Ginny looked around but all she could see was tall grass and a door right in front of her nose. Going on an impulse, Ginny knocked on the door sharply._

"_Who are you?" greeted a lady as she answered the door. Her wild hair was pulled back in a bun leaving her pleasantly round face in plain view. Ginny knew exactly who she was talking to._

"_My name is Ginevra…" Ginny trailed at the expression of her mother from the time she used to live in. Molly's eyes looked neutral at the situation with a hint of no knowledge to who she was. "You have no idea who I am do you?" observed Ginny with a sad smile. _

"_Sorry dear but I don't. However I am very surprised to hear someone with the name Ginevra," replied Molly. Looking over Molly's shoulders Ginny could see two red head boys sneaking about; she also noted a small bassinet with a pink bow. "My husband told me that it is very uncommon but someone down in his family line had the same name."_

"_I am confused," stated Ginny truthfully for she felt out of place. A small cry echoed from the bassinet. Molly darted over to it and picked up a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket. She cradled the baby and walked back over to the stranger. "Is that your baby?"_

"_Yes this is Ginny…her real name is Ginevra," answered Molly. She took a deep breath and stated, "usually I don't invite strangers in, but you seem like a nice young lady. So please do come in and I will explain." _

_Ginny followed her previous mother inside the house. This was not the home she once was accustomed to but looked more like a burrow._

"_Ah there you go my little darling," cooed Molly to the baby in her arms who was now soothed with a pacifier. "Now the Weasleys, that is my husband's side of the family, came from a prince with a very powerful father who overthrew the kingdom of a previous family. I think the prince was named…um Lyle." Ginny jumped slightly in her chair, but Molly did not notice for baby Ginny had spat her pacifier out. Molly retrieved it giving Ginny a chance to compose herself. "Where was I? Oh yes, one of Lyle's daughters married a man by the name of Weasley and that is my husband's origin." Molly paused and added, "Our little girl here is the first in a long line of girls so we saw it fitting to name her after Lyle's sister who became a very good queen back then."_

"_Thank you very much," said Ginny as she abruptly stood up. _The room slowly faded from view and the next thing Ginny knew she was awake in Harry's arms.

"What happened?" whispered Harry as he sat Ginny up in his arms.

Ginny looked around; the room she once was in was now replaced by the murky cave. "I had a vision of my old mother, but the setting was all wrong. We didn't live in our lavish house, but in a small hovel looking thing! We talked a bit and apparently her husband, my old dad, is descended through Lyle!"

Harry scratched his head in thought before stating, "I have no idea how to explain this, but I think I know why you had such a vision."

"Why?" asked Ginny as she picked up her discarded book. She noticed a tear on the back corner, but resisted the urge to pull back the offending paper. It did not occur to her that the tear looked to be there on purpose.

"Your mother was a seer," he answered his gaze also now on the book. Without Ginny's permission Harry grabbed the book from her arms and placed it back in to its spot inside the bag. "My dad told me that the king was fascinated with this and that was mainly one of the reasons why he loved her."

Ginny's heart plummeted at this new fact. Her mother had been a seer and for some reason the image of the old lady she talked to flooded her mind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**I would like to point out the old lady Dumbledore talked to and the one Ginny talked to are two different ladies; keep that in mind.**_

_**I love nice reviews! **_


	12. Chapter 11 Strange Voice, Wrong Choice

_**A/N: Updates will be slower thanks to the prison known as school! I will try to update each week for there is like three more chapters left of this story.**_

_**Also I have a new tumblr account dedicated to information on my stories like sneak previews, status of the chapters, and when a chapter will be updated or new story started. So check it out! : ) (look for www. selesteant. tumblr. com (take out the spaces) )**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 11:

Strange Voice, Wrong Choice

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_So are you going to fight him soon or not,_ whispered the scratchy voice of an older person. Ginny woke up with a jolt and looked around to see who was talking to her, but Harry was fast asleep next to her with his head resting on the crook of his arm. It dawned on her that she must have fallen asleep and now there was an intruder to their cave.

_I am inside you head. _

She was wrong about her assumption. "I think I am going crazy," whispered Ginny. Harry woke with a start and pulled out his wand as though someone was attacking them.

When he realized that no one was there Harry dropped his wand and asked, "Are you okay?"

_Say yes._ "Yes I am I just had a bad dream." _Good girl._

Awkward silence fell upon them as Harry stared at her with concerning eyes, there was something about Ginny that nerved him, but he ignored the feeling. "Well I hope you rested enough for we are going to have some fun tonight.

"What kind of fun?" inquired Ginny looking for a way to forget the voice. Outside it was still dark out, but it must have been early in the evening for they fell asleep after a hasty lunch.

Harry smiled and her and whispered, "You will see."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay I did not mean this much fun," remarked Harry as he watched Ginny down another glass of firewhiskey; she already had four cups to his half finished one. "I think you had enough." He tried to pry the cup away, but Ginny fought back to the point that Harry gave up in order to not start a commotion.

Harry decided to bring them to a pub- titled an unaffectionate name The Goat Spit where one would be lucky to receive a glass that had not been in contact with goats- with good intentions for some fun, but he never realized that Ginny was very keen on drinking to her fill and more. What he did not know as that there was a voice inside of Ginny coaching her to continue drinking. It was like the voice planned on getting her inebriated to the point she would be unable to function; however, just like a bee to their queen she obeyed.

_Tell that nosy prat to shut up!_ Ginny shook her head and said instead, "I am- HIC- fine." She downed the rest of the drink despite the fact that she wanted to stop, but for some reason she couldn't.

"The lad is right," called a man from a few seats down. The man had black hair and was watching them with curiosity and slight disappointment.

"Fine I guess we can go back," stated Ginny looking moody. She unsteadily stood up and quickly fell back in to her seat. Harry sighed as he picked her up and took her outside to apparate away.

The landing was the same, but for Ginny it felt more brutal; once her feet touché dthe ground she stumbled and pushed Harry to the ground with her falling on top of him. She looked him in the eyes and immediately pressed her lips against him. At first Harry tried to push her off, but he was soon succumbed to her embrace.

"Am I interrupting something?" inquired a voice from the cave entrance. The two jumped apart to see how ignorant they were with their actions: Harry's shirt was gone while Ginny's skirt had managed to become several inches shorter.

Harry looked around for something to cover his muscled upper body, but no spare cloth was around. Instead he stuttered out, "Bumble we were… er we were…"

"Is she drunk?" Dumbledore looked over to Ginny who kept attempting to sit-up only tall fall back against the ground.

Ginny finally managed her task and cried, "No I- HIC- am not drunk." She left out a laugh while the voice inside her head groaned irritably.

Dumbledore could not believe the sight that he was seeing. "If so then let us fight right here," he informed with much grace while pulling out his wand.

_Fine you saggy old coot! _"Fine," answered Ginny. She stood up very fast and swayed in her steps towards Dumbledore that Harry had to come behind her and hold her steady.

"Bumble this is not a good idea; she is very unstable…"

"No she is just fine," curtly interrupted Bumble with a malicious glint in his eyes. He turned on his heel and walked out the cave. Harry could only push Ginny forward; she almost fell to the ground, but gained her balance and sobered at the sight of how powerful Dumbledore look. She quickly felt afraid of the situation she got herself in to, and the voice did not offer any comfort.

_You better not be beaten down by some old man! You have my power inside you… use it!_

Before Ginny could prepare herself Dumbledore shouted, "Incendio!" He sleeve quickly caught fire, she tried to beat the flames before the fire could burn up her entire arm. Out of nowhere a jet of water doused the flames leaving her with a ruined shirt and several first degree burns on her arm.

"Ow!" she cried angrily at Dumbledore to show that she was hurt. He simply smirked. "Fl-flipend-do!" For some reason the curse would not come. She tried to use the Seventh sense, but it was hard to concentrate. Bumble took this moment to shoot a stinging charm that had her arm convulsing in a weird fashion until she tripped over a rock and fell to the ground.

_See how the old man likes this curse. _"Sectumsempra," shouted Ginny with a slashing movement of her arm. A weird color light shot from her wand towards the man she admired and fought to help her. There was little concern of the word that she shouted while regaining ground.

Temporarily Dumbledore was shocked at the magic, but had enough sense to simply block the curse before shouting, "Tomosdermis."

Ginny fell to the ground in screams for the curse succeeded in cutting her leg where a small wound now stood. Harry ran over to her, but she pushed him away and shouted, "I quit!" Harry ignored her feeble movements to examine the wound; it was in a weird shape that looked remarkably like a bee. Once Harry examined it enough he healed it with an equally painfully charm. "Please stop," moaned Ginny to either Harry or Dumbledore while the voice shouted angry obscenities at her.

"You are our only hope and you spend your time drinking?" scolded Dumbledore as he pocketed his wand. He pushed Harry back so that Ginny would be able to only gaze at him. "There are people dying as we speak as the King combs through the area looking for you and this mysterious artifact. Anyone who you talked to, smiled at, or innocent people are dead!"

"I am so sorry…" whispered Ginny. The voice chuckled when Dumbledore said the last four words.

Dumbledore shook his head; apologies would not bring back the many people he watched be slain over her. "Yes you are… your mother would not be happy." Dumbledore turned away from Harry and scolded, "Hardwyn you knew better than going to some pub." Harry dropped his head in shame while Dumbledore added, "I better go back."

"Does the king know what you have done?" inquired Harry hinting at the fact that Dumbledore never killed Ginny as a girl.

"Yes, but he is to afraid to fight or kill me. The King once was a decent man, but he is a coward who believes that the wand is the answer to everything." Dumbledore apparated away without any farewells.

_That is because the wand is._ "I think we should rest a bit Harry and start our search," stated Ginny. Harry made to heal her burns, but she shook away. It was to be her reminder of what her foolishness had caused; besides, there were many dying as she sat here on the ground.

"That is what I want to hear. Do not stop practicing also." Harry placed a few more protective spells while Ginny sat their quietly. There was one small problem with her plan.

"Where should we go though?" she asked once Harry was done. Sleepiness quickly overcame her hurt body.

_Sleep now princess. _

Harry closed his eyes in thought and said, "How about some old villages. My father had me study them." He opened his eyes to see Ginny nodding at him before falling asleep right in her spot.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After the duel with Dumbledore, Harry noticed a bigger change in Ginny: she was more of the leader between them and struggled over the next few days to find a good place to start hunting down the artifact Tomas wanted.

Finally they settled on combing through the countryside in hopes of finding villages not fallen to the King. It was not the best plan, for it could take years searching through areas, but it was better than sitting around eating nuts and berries.

More berries sustained them enough for breakfast before they set out from the makeshift home. Harry apparated them to a small grassy area with many trees; almost like the forest by the castle. In silence they started to walk in a random direction in hopes of finding people. One thing Ginny did see was a rose carved upon a tree. She strayed from Harry to investigate further with a strange feeling filling her heart; softly, she touched the flower and a previous dream rushed at her.

"I can hear voices," called Harry, grabbing her attention. Ginny, with her eyes trained to tree, nodded before falling back in to step with Harry.

He was right about the sound of voices and soon smoke could be seen over dozens of huts. With a smile at Harry, Ginny quickened her pace towards the huts and stopped at the sight of a young girl with fair skin and brown hair was cradling a small baby dressed in a similar fabric. The girl froze and Ginny could see she was fighting down the urge to either run or stay put.

"Who are you?" whispered the girl in a quivering voice. The baby cried at her distress and the girl started to rock her arms in order to soothe the child.

Harry stepped forward to answer this, "My name is Hardwyn and this is Ginevra."

The girl's eyes widened in shock at what Harry just stated. "Our Elder has been waiting for Ginevra," she informed with glee, "Follow me."She walked down a small path with Harry and Ginny at her heels. As they passed by huts the people of the area watched them with curious glances and looks of worry. A sense of unity swept Ginny's heart as she walked past groups of people of eight or more.

Soon the young girl stopped in front of a hut where a boy was feeding a fire. At the sight of Harry and Ginny he scrambled away. Before they could question the behavior, the girl ushered them inside and then left without a word.

"I was hoping you would come and visit," whispered a woman's voice. Ginny noticed a frail lady sitting on the hearth with a table near her. Her grey hair was swept back in a bun.

Harry bowed to her at the same time a different lady set three glasses of tea in front of them. Only Harry noted it was a common brew at the castle. "Thank you for taking time out of your schedule to talk to us," stated Harry with great manners.

"That is no problem. Are you the son of Gilbert?"She asked this casually as though it made complete sense.

"No, my father is Jameson," replied Harry. He ignored the look of wonder from Ginny and stared at the old woman in hopes for an explanation.

"No matter, you shall know soon enough." Both Harry and Ginny were nerved at this statement, but sat down at the command of the Elder. "As for now I guess you seek out something?"

Relief swept over Ginny and she wasted no time in explaining the reason for their visit. "Yes there is an artifact that the King wants." To appear nice, Ginny took a sip of the tea and placed it down with a smile to the Elder.

"I do not know about artifact," admitted the Elder, "but I remember when Tomas came to visit."

Ginny was getting very angry at how long it took to receive some info, but Harry asked, "What is your story?"

Before she spoke, the old woman took a sip of her drink to fill the suspense. "My ancestors and others settled here after a change of power in the kingdom- we are not the only people to do so. However we are few people who still kept up what news in the kingdom. For awhile this village lived in peace until Tomas came to visit here once in search of a young woman who joined us. We never learned the name of this young lady, but she joined us after the Queen died. Tomas told us that he would kill our entire village if he did not get the woman."

"Did you sacrifice her?" asked Harry impatiently.

The old woman looked aghast at the thought of giving up one of her people. Her village made it clear that they all stood together, but the woman had other plans. "No she went with him," she stated, "We have never seen her since."

"Poor woman," whispered Ginny as she grabbed her glass of tea and took a sip. While Harry looked as though he enjoyed the drink she found it to taste like boiled dirt and weeds.

"Yes poor woman…" mocked a chilling and familiar voice. Ginny and Harry turned around to see the King amongst a vicious red powder.

"Tomas!" shouted Ginny before everything around her went dark.

_**Once again I am sorry for not posting, but I had severe writer's block on this chapter and it may seem rushed.**_


End file.
